To Truly Know Merlin
by Amerez
Summary: When Arthur, Merlin, and the knights go on a hunting trip they run into a sorcerer that just happned to be looking for power. Merlin has to reveal his power in order to protect them all and now Arthur demands an answer. Characters Watch the Show Fic, Magic Reveal, and No Arwen!
1. In Chains and The Dragon's Call

**_~To Truly Know Merlin~_**

_**(A/N) Everything is the same in this story except Gwen and Arthur never fell in love. No Arwen! Gwen will only be included in this story as a mere servant. I don't know about the rest of you people, but I never liked Gwen and the only reason I'm including her in this story is because she is in a couple of the memories. **_

_**Warning: Some memories may be altered. As you read on you will understand.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of its characters.**_

**Chapter 1**

It was supposed to be a normal hunting trip only it didn't turn out that way as always. The usual gang Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival, and Leon were on a hunting trip that was peaceful.

"_**At first…"**_

Arthur had finally found an animal that didn't run away due to Merlin being a klutz. If only they had known the animal wasn't the only one who had been found.

There was a sorcerer in a dark blue cloak that knocked them out with a spell before they knew he was even there. When all of them woke up they found that they were chained up in the middle of a clearing. The sorcerer was standing over Merlin's body. He smirked evilly and said, "Glad you could make it Merlin." Merlin just rolled his eyes; it was not as if he was given a choice in the matter.

"Who are you and why are you interested in my servant? He hasn't done anything." The sorcerer looked at Arthur smugly and laughed.

"I want something he has. I cannot simply take it from him, and I doubt if I did that anyone could survive its power. He is the only one who could command it. I need him alive, but I don't need the rest of you." Arthur and the knights looked very confused, but Merlin knew exactly what the man was talking about. The man wanted his magic.

"Oh I'm sorry I did not realize that you do not know about _Merlin's _secret." He turned to see Merlin with a panicked look on his face. "Would you like to tell Arthur who you really are or shall I do the honors because I would _love_ to see his face once he knows the truth." Merlin sighed and finally gave in; he knew this was simply unavoidable.

He slowly turned from the man to look at Arthur and said, "I have magic." Arthur was betrayed and looked very shocked as did the rest of the knights except for one, _**Lancelot**_. Merlin wasn't surprised at Arthur's reaction, but Arthur was another story. He was beyond surprised at the moment. Merlin of all people having magic, he was not expecting that. After that Arthur didn't even look at him, Arthur wasn't mad about the magic, he was sad Merlin couldn't find it in his heart to trust him enough to tell him the truth.

Arthur learned magic was not evil but the people who used it. He knew for a fact that Merlin was definitely not evil. He could actually swear on his life that he was correct about Merlin not being evil. Magic was like a herb, while a herb could heal you it could be used to poison you as well. The truth of the matter was it could go either way.

After it had been at least three minutes Merlin was beginning to feel like he was being suffocated. Unlike most people with magic he doesn't need to draw it in, he is his own reservoir. When you put magical chains on him it is like building a dam on this reservoir. When you stop the flow and it keeps building up until only one thing is left to happen, it has to burst.

Merlin was furious; who did this man think he was making him reveal his secret to his friends like that. He looked at the knights, but he was surprised to find they were not angry nor were they looking at him in disgust. Gwaine actually looked kind of pleased at this revelation.

Merlin used his magic to break the magical shackle's hold on him. He pushed on his magic that was already building up inside of him and forced it to go through the chains. Blue and golden wisps of magic came out of Merlin's chest and started slicing at Merlin's chains as if it were some kind of blade. The knights and Arthur were stunned, it was clearly impossible to break out of magical shackles even for the most powerful sorcerers. Merlin did it with ease and he didn't even break a sweat.

Merlin stood up and the golden and blue wisps of magic flew right back into him. His form started to glow a radiant gold and he also straightened his posture. He finally looked like the powerful warlock he really was. The sorcerer stood there gaping like an idiot when he should have been running for his life. Merlin was probably going to kill him and all he could do was stand there with his mouth open. Merlin crossed his arms and smirked at the man.

"Maybe you should know how powerful the person you are imprisoning is or you might just get killed. You felt it didn't you? That is why you want it. I'm sorry to tell you that you cannot have it. It is mine." Merlin said that in a dark and low voice none of them knew he even possessed. Even Lancelot was surprised and that's saying something. The voice Merlin was using could get any man shaking in his boots, even a man hardened by war.

Not that Arthur and the knights would ever admit it, but they were scared of what Merlin would do to this man. The group of men still chained up hadn't had the slightest idea of what the sorcerer would do once he had Merlin's power.

The man snapped out of his shock and stupidly thought he could beat Merlin when they all know Merlin could win if he was able to break out of magical chains. The sorcerer chanted "_Forbæne_" and threw a fire-ball at Merlin. All Merlin did was put his hand out and turned it so the sorcerer could see the back of his hand and he absorbed the attack once it reached his hand. The man gasped in shock he had only met one person who could do that and it was the High Priestess Nimueh.

The sorcerer sent his most powerful spell at Merlin, when Merlin tried to throw a spell back to stop it, it just sucked it in and added onto it own power. He didn't have enough time to move so the spell hit him and he flew across the clearing. Then he tried to reach for his magic, but he couldn't feel it.

Just when the gang thought Merlin was dead from the sorcerer's spell he leapt up with speed any warrior could only dream of having and just about roared at the sorcerer. "Give it back! I want it back now!"

Arthur and the knights were frightened because Merlin just looked so frantic and infuriated and kept yelling at the guy. The man was stupid enough to say "No" when Merlin looked almost ready to murder him.

Merlin started yelling at him again when he accidentally slipped into dragon tongue. The knights, Arthur, and the evil sorcerer were all startled when all they heard were a string of inhuman growls come from Merlin's mouth. The sorcerer said, "That's not possible all your kind is supposed to be dead!" Merlin realized what he was doing and switched back into English.

"Apparently not, I am the last of my kind." said Merlin not giving any hints to his friends. Arthur and the knights were completely confused, the way Merlin said that was straight out implicating he is not fully human. They were so distracted with their own thoughts they didn't realize an area of the ground near Merlin started to glow blue.

When the sorcerer gasped it caught their attention. A blue light came out of the ground and went hurtling into Merlin who stumbled at the impact and fell to his knees. At this point Arthur wasn't even shocked. There was always something big happening when Merlin was involved. He just about learned to accept it by now, but he'd being lying if he said he wasn't wondering what just happened.

The essence that entered Merlin's body was magic. It then spoke to him. "Emrys do not fret, your magic is still within you nor will it ever be gone. The day magic leaves your body is the day you depart from this life and it is not yet your time. Have faith Emrys, all is not lost." Merlin's head snapped back and his arms shot out at his sides with his fingers spread wide while the presence of the magic was removed from his body. It was truly an amazing sight to behold. His eyes glowed purely whitish-blue so you couldn't even see the whites of his eyes while his fingertips did the same as the magic escaped from his body.

The magic swirled around Merlin's head protectively. He looked up and whispered "Thank you." He turned his attention to the absolutely shocked sorcerer.

He smiled and got up off of his knees. The sorcerer backed up slowly. He knew exactly what it was that entered Merlin's body and was hovering over his head at this moment, he could feel it. "I know what that was; it was the magic of the earth that entered your body. Who are you, what are you? No one should be able to withstand that kind of power. The moment it entered your body it should have incinerated you."

The knights and Arthur wondered if that was true why Merlin was still alive, why was Merlin still here.

The magic that was floating protectively around Merlin's head said in an inhuman voice "This man is no mere mortal, he has power you could not even fathom let alone understand. The moment you created the threat against him was the moment you lost favor in the eyes of the Triple-Goddess."

The group of tied up men were gaping at this new revelation, why in the name of Albion was Merlin so special that the Triple-Goddess herself hated anyone who tried to harm him.

The man gasped practically shaking like a leaf and he turned his head to Merlin in realization. Arthur leaned in closer with the rest of the tied up knights they were really interested and wanted to hear what this guy had to say. The man pointed at Merlin with a very shaky finger. "I know who you are, your Em-" The man never did have a chance to finish his statement.

Merlin quickly waved his hand at the man before he finished revealing his identity. The sorcerer fell flat on his face and Merlin laughed, but then felt a twinge of disapproval coming from the magic–but it served him right for trying to steal his magic-then quickly went to free the very stunned knights and king.

Arthur looked at Merlin ignoring the floating light above his head, he wondered if Merlin could just kill a man and then laugh about it and asked "Did you just kill him and laugh about it?" All Merlin could manage to do was shake his head 'no' he was very worried what Arthur thought of him. Arthur looked at him in slight fear and disgust then Arthur sighed and shook his head in defeat and told Merlin "I know magic is not evil, I know you are not evil. Do not think you have gotten out of this easily. Why didn't you tell me you had magic?!"

Arthur started moving towards him threateningly, but soon realized that was a mistake because the light flew in front of Merlin protecting him from any harm that could possibly come to him. Arthur rolled his eyes and murmured how he really wasn't going to do anything and stepped back.

Merlin scoffed "Are you kidding me! Every time I had the chance to tell you about my magic you went on hour-long rants about the evils of magic! You said it was nothing but pure evil and then you want me to tell you I have it?! You would have thrown me in the dungeons for _**betraying**_ you."

The knights couldn't defend Arthur against that one because it was true and they were always there to witness it for themselves. The group all saw Merlin in a different light he was more than just a clumsy and sometimes wise servant, he was a very honorable and humble man. He had a heart of gold.

Arthur looked down guiltily; he looked back up at Merlin "Can you at least tell us what you have used your magic for?"

Merlin shook his head "I have a better way, instead of telling you I can just show you. Since it will take a while we should go back to Camelot and call a meeting, but before that let me do something." Merlin turned around and walked towards the sorcerer. His finger started to glow a bright white and he touched the temple of the sorcerer's head.

The knights gave him a questioning look and Merlin shrugged "I cannot have him revealing my identity to the magical community so I wiped his memory clean of this whole encounter. Trust me; it would cause a big problem if they knew who I really was."

Arthur narrowed his eyes in suspicion and asked Merlin, "What was the man about to call you before you knocked him out and erased his memories of us?"

Merlin couldn't seem to meet Arthur's eyes and said "It is not that important." The knights just raised their eyebrows but didn't say anything else about it because it clearly made Merlin uncomfortable. The magic seeped back into the earth once they left. The rest of the trip was very quiet except for the one question Gwaine asked. "What was up with the blue light?"

Merlin chuckled, "I honestly don't know. It just shows up whenever I'm in danger, and it really comes in handy." The king and his knights shook their heads, Merlin was really something else.

They safely made it back to Camelot and Merlin, Arthur, Leon, Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine, and Gaius were all sitting at the Round Table waiting for Merlin to explain himself. Merlin chanted a spell and that's when it all started. They were watching Merlin's past.

**_The Dragon's Call_**

**Merlin walked through the countryside to Camelot. **

**Kilgharrah says, "No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will, in time, father the legend." **

"**His name: **_**Merlin**_**."**

Gwaine chuckles, "Talk about a dramatic entrance mate." Everybody looked at Gwaine and rolled their eyes but they all agreed with him on that. It was pretty dramatic, but this was Merlin they were talking about what did you expect?

**Merlin entered Camelot and Uther addressed a crowd from the balcony in the Square. Uther all but shouts "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." **

Gwaine couldn't hide his laugh "I can't believe he calls himself a bloody fair and just king." No one said anything but anyone could tell by the look in their eye that they agreed with Gwaine, aside from Arthur who had a look of indifference on his face. He didn't say anything because that was his father standing up there.

Arthur looked at Merlin with an expression of sympathy "I'm so sorry the first thing you saw when you came to Camelot was an execution."

He shook his head. "It's okay. It wasn't your fault." Arthur was glad to see Merlin actually meant what he said.

**Uther gave the hand signal and the man is beheaded. People gasped and some even looked away.**

Merlin turned his head he felt really bad that this man died; it was not as if he actually harmed anyone with sorcery. He wasn't surprised the boy's mother wanted justice, but he just wouldn't come about it in the same way as the boy's mother did.

**Uther looked at each and every one of them. "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin. **

Lancelot shook his head what man in his right mind would celebrate someone's death. That was a new low even for Uther.

**Mary Collins wailed "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a **_**son**_** for a **_**son**_**." **

**Uther didn't like what he was hearing and quickly called the guards "Seize her!" Mary quickly grasped her necklace and muttered a spell under her breath and then she disappeared in a whirl of wind and smoke.**

Merlin muttered "That's how it all started. She started all of this because she wanted revenge for her son's death. Could you really blame her? Not that I'd do the same thing though." He added that last part when Arthur started looking at him with raised eyebrows. Though Merlin would never say it out loud Arthur's facial expression came nowhere close to the extent of Gaius's 'Eyebrows of Doom' which was much scarier.

**Merlin entered the palace and addressed a guard. Merlin asked the guard "Where would I find Gaius, the court physician?" **

**The guard pointed up the stairs and Merlin walked up the steps and knocked on the open door to the physician's quarters and peaked inside. "Hello?" Merlin called out. **

**Merlin wandered inside "Hello? Gaius?" He then saw Gaius and cleared his throat. Gaius leaned back on the railing to see who it was and tripped over backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing snapped.**

Everybody gasps looking wide-eyed at Gaius. They wondered how he could survive a fall like that. Gaius simply points to Merlin as if that answers all the questions asked.

**Merlin's eyes glowed and he slowed down time and looked for something Gaius could safely land on. Merlin magically swept a mattress under Gaius before he hit the floor.**

Once Gaius landed on the mattress they all sighed in relief. They looked at Merlin thankfully, without him Gaius would have died from that fall. Seeing that everyone was staring at him he started to blush and Gwaine laughed at that and said, "Merlin there's no need to be embarrassed. We are proud of you." If it were possible Merlin only seemed to get redder.

Gwaine asked "Who says we need to teach Merlin how to boast?" Everyone raised their hand except for Arthur which they all stared at.

Arthur said stubbornly "Merlin doesn't need to learn to boast because if he does guess who has to hear about it." He pointed to himself and the rest said they really didn't care what he thought and they continued talking completely ignoring him.

He was just about to start a useless rant on how he was the king and what he says goes when Merlin rudely interrupted him and said "Please watch the memories I'm not showing them twice. There are just too many memories we have to get through." Gaius, Merlin, and Lancelot all shared a knowing look.

The look the three of them shared made everyone else wonder how many times Merlin actually saved Camelot.

**Gaius eyed Merlin and asked "What did you just do?" In Merlin's opinion Gaius was yelling at him. **

**Merlin looked around nervously "Erm..." **

"**Tell me!" Gaius really wanted to know why some strange boy came into his chambers and started using magic.**

Gwaine laughed "Gaius, were you always so aggressive?"

"What would you do if some strange boy came into your chambers and started using magic when it is clearly banned on penalty of death?"

Gwaine shrugged he truly didn't know what he would do about it.

**Merlin stuttered nervously afraid of what Gaius would do. He did just see a man executed for the use of magic. "I- I- I have no idea what happened." **

"**If anyone had seen that..." Gaius warned knowing it was the boy who just preformed magic. **

"**Er, no, that-that was that was nothing to do with me. That- that was..." Merlin had no idea what to say and kept repeating himself.**

"Merlin, how could you have possibly survived in Camelot if you lied so badly?" Leon asked**.**

Merlin shrugged. "Let's just say I was very lucky."

Gaius snorted. "Merlin you are not that lucky, you almost die every other week trying to protect Arthur."

Merlin rolled his eyes and rudely said "Thanks for your support Gaius." Gaius mercilessly swatted him on the back of the head at his sarcastic remark.

"**I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!" Gaius yelled. **

"**Nowhere." said Merlin who was trying to calm down but was obviously failing.**

"**So how is it you know magic?" asked Gaius skeptically believing the boy was lying to his face. **

"**I don't." **

"**Where did you study? ... Answer me!" Gaius wanted answers now. In all his years of studying magic he has never seen it use without incantations or spells. **

**Merlin who was still stuttering said "I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught." **

"**Are you lying to me boy?" **

"**What do you want me to say?" asked Merlin in exasperation. **

"**The truth!" yelled Gaius once more. **

"**I was born like this!" **

Once that was said the whole memory paused to give anyone who wanted to say something a chance.

"You… were… born… with… magic?"Arthur said slowly looking him in the eye. Merlin nodded. Arthur still looked confused and turned to Gaius "Is that even possible?"

"In Merlin's case being born with magic was possible. No else in the world was ever born with magic like he was, Merlin is one of a kind. He is a creäture of the Old Religion."

Leon shook his head "What do you mean he is a creäture of the Old Religion, what is his connection to the magical community?"

Gaius simply said "It is not my story to tell, when Merlin wants you to know he will tell you." When Gaius said that everybody at the table felt they were going to die of anticipation. They knew for a fact Merlin wasn't going to tell them anything on his own.

Gaius continued, "Don't ask any more questions you will just have to wait and find out." Gwaine pouted like a little girl at Gaius's non-explanatory explanation. All the while Merlin was snickering at the crestfallen look on everyone's face when Gaius told them they had to wait patiently for the answers to their question.

He resumed the memory.

"**That's impossible! Who are you?" **

"**Oh, erm..." Merlin pulled off his backpack and opened it looking for something. Then he pulled out a letter. "I have this letter. **

**Merlin handed the letter to Gaius. "I don't have my glasses." **

"**I'm Merlin." **

"**Hunith's son?" asks Gaius in a delighted tone. **

**Merlin yells in relief, "Yes!"**

Lancelot shakes his head, "Poor Merlin! Gaius why did you keep yelling at him like that he was just trying to explain himself."

Gaius looked guilty about it and Merlin smirked in satisfaction. He thought it was unfair how they were all laughing at his stuttering.

**Gaius looks at him in confusion "But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!" **

"**It is Wednesday." says Merlin while he looks at him oddly.**

Gwaine couldn't help but laugh at that as everyone knew he would. He even started to elbow Percival in the ribs. By the time he was done laughing he was on the floor practically sobbing. They all rolled their eyes because it wasn't that funny. Even Gaius was giving him a dirty look.

Gwaine calmly got off the floor, wiped the tears from his eyes, and then cleared his throat in embarrassment because each and every one of them was staring at him with an annoyed look on their face and Merlin was no exception.

"**Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there." **

**Merlin started walking towards his room when he turned back around to ask, "You- you won't say anything about, erm..." **

**Gaius looked at him and replied. "No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you." **

**Merlin looked out his window at the Camelot.**

"I'm the King of Camelot and I don't even have a view like that!"

**Gaius read the note Merlin gave to him that was from Hunith. **

"**My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both."**

"Wow, I have never heard a mother say she wishes her child wasn't special." says Leon as he shakes his head.

* * *

_**WOODS - NIGHT  
**_

**Lady Helen's party camped in the woods. Lady Helen was humming to herself when she heard something that startled her. "Hello? Gregory?" **

"**Lady Helen." **

"**Is all well?" she inquired. **

"**Yes, ma'am, with luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow." **

"**That's good." **

"**I'll be outside if you need me." He reassured her. Gregory goes outside and notices something, he draws his sword. **

"**Who's there? Who's there?" **

**Mary snuck into Lady Helen's tent and stabbed the effigy in her hands repeatedly while chanting "****Ácwele**** seo mægþ, Ácwele seo mægþ, Ácwele seo mægþ."**

"Why is it showing her? I thought this memory was about you." said Percival in confusion.

"She is in it because she plays an important role in the memory." answered Merlin.

Arthur turns to Merlin and asks what she is saying and Merlin translates for them all. "Kill the maiden**. **Kill the maiden. Kill the maiden."

They all shivered it was definitely dark magic she was using.

**Mary Collins chanted a spell and then transformed into Lady Helen** "**Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata."**

* * *

_**GAIUS' CHAMBERS**_

**Kilgharrah called Merlin while he is asleep.**

**Merlin…Merlin…**

"Merlin why are there weird voices calling you while you are sleeping?" asked Percival.

Merlin smiled "You will have to wait just like I did!" said Merlin in a sing-song voice.

**Merlin woke in his new bed chamber and entered the Physician's Chambers. Gaius looks towards and tells him, "I got you water. You didn't wash last night." **

**Merlin looked at him apologetically. "Sorry." **

"**Help yourself to breakfast." **

**Merlin sat down to eat watery porridge. While Gaius discreetly slid around Merlin to stand near the bucket of water.**

Gwaine says "Way to go Gaius, I didn't know you had it in you."

Gaius rolled his eyes and called him a couple of curse words in the language of the Old Religion. Merlin being the only one who could understand him gasped in shock and looked at Gaius disapprovingly.

While everyone else thought it was amusing Gwaine was really curious as to what Gaius had said about him. He started pouting again and crossed his arms across his chest. He didn't think it was fair how no one told him anything.

**He intentionally knocked the bucket of water off the table. Merlin stood up and stopped it with magic. Gaius gasped and they looked at each other. Merlin let go of the bucket and it dropped. **

"In all my years of traveling I have never seen magic used the way you do it Merlin."

Merlin pretended like he didn't hear him and focused on the memory. Gwaine relentlessly called Merlin's name until he paused the memory and looked him in the eye."Just how powerful are you Merlin?" They all sat up in their seats and listened closely, but Merlin wouldn't meet any of their eyes.

Merlin looked him in the eye and said, "It is not really important. I was born with magic and it is still growing. I truly don't know the extent of my powers." They nodded, but they knew Merlin was holding back some important information he just wouldn't admit to.

Gaius scoffed and eyed Merlin, "That is only a modest answer; Merlin is very powerful he might even come close to Morgana." Gaius didn't want them to know Merlin was way above Morgana's level because he knew they would look at him differently. He knew Merlin wanted to be _just Merlin to them_.

The knights looked at Merlin in awe because they knew Morgana was _very_ powerful then scene resumed.

"**How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" asked Gaius in disbelief. **

"**I don't know any spells."**

The knights showed looks of disbelief just like past Gaius did, when Gaius intervened _again_. "Merlin is telling the truth I just didn't realize it then. Merlin's mother never let him learn magic because she was afraid it might have gotten him killed. Just like his father." Gaius muttered the last part about Merlin's father not expecting anyone to hear it.

Except with his luck _everyone_ heard it. They all looked at Gaius in shock. Arthur spoke up and asked the unspoken question everyone wanted to know the answer to because in all their time in Camelot they have never once heard Merlin speak about his father. It was known by all that Merlin never met his father and Hunith-Merlin's mother-never once spoke a word about his father. "You knew Merlin's father?!"

Gaius became deathly pale. He had finally realized that he really messed things up and that this would only cause more trouble for Merlin. "Yes I knew Merlin's father. He used to live in Camelot."

Arthur shook his head in confusion "If he lived in Camelot what was he doing in Ealdor?" Gaius was about to tell him something, but he then realized it was not his story to tell without Merlin's consent so he looked subtly looked over to Merlin-without anyone noticing-for the "okay" to continue.

Merlin gave him a firm nod and Gaius said "He was hiding from Uther, he had magic." As soon as the knights had known Merlin's father had magic they knew where Gaius was going with the story. "Merlin got his magic from his father. Unlike most people who later on develop the potential for magic when they come of age Merlin was using magic right after he was born."

After hearing that Arthur really respected Merlin's mother, Merlin was already a handful without including his magic. She raised Merlin all by herself and she did a good job. Arthur wouldn't say it out loud, but Merlin had a heart of gold just like he thought earlier, but now even more so. He was so kind and would always go out of his way to help anyone in need, not to mention he can always forgive someone no matter what they did as long as they feel the weight of what they have done.

"**So what did you do? There must be something." **

"**It just happens." Merlin got a mop to clear up the spilt water. **

"**Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you."**

**Gaius placed a small pouch and vial of medicine on the table. "Here, Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival," – **Percival raised his eyebrows at the name with the rest of the people sitting at the table.** "And this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once." **

"**Okay." **

**Gaius handed him a plate with a sandwich on it. "And here," Merlin smiled and took the sandwich.**

"**Off you go. And Merlin! I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed." **

**Merlin ate his sandwich as he walked down the Physician's Corridor and through the Square to deliver the medicine. He knocked on a door and a squinting old man answered. **

"**Erm, I brought you your medicine." He says as he held his hand out to give the man his medicine. He then realized the man couldn't see he was holding out the medicine and placed the vial in the old knight's hand. **

**Sir Olwin popped the cork and started drinking it. **

**Merlin remembered what Gaius told him and quickly turned around. "Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at..." **

**Sir Olwin finished drinking it. "I'm sure it's fine." said Merlin who smiled awkwardly before hurrying away.**

Gaius glares at Merlin and yells. "You were supposed to tell him before you gave it to him." The rest of them sat at the table snickering while Gaius was yelling at Merlin.

"It was not as if it had harmed him, look he is fine!"

"Don't raise your voice at me and that was beside the point Merlin!" scolded Gaius.

* * *

_**EXT. CASTLE WALLS - DAY  
**_

**Merlin crossed the drawbridge gate into the training grounds, where Arthur's bullying a serving boy, Morris.**

This is where me and Arthur meet." says Merlin.

"**Where's the target?" Arthur asks obnoxiously. Arthur's gang laughed in the background. **

"**There, Sir?" **

"**It's into the sun?" **

"**But, it's not that bright." Morris replied. **

"**A bit like you, then?" **

**In the background you could hear the other knights' laughter.**

Gwaine looks at Arthur in disgust. "You understand why I don't like nobles." Lancelot and Percival were also looking at him in disappointment, this was not the king they had come to love and serve.

"**I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?" The serving boy began carrying the target toward the wall. **

"**Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy." said one of the knights'. **

"**This'll teach him." **

**Another knight agreed, "Yeah." **

"**Haha, teach him a lesson." **

**Arthur threw a dagger at the target. "Hey! Hang on!" yelled Morris. **

"**Don't stop!" **

**Morris took a few steps back. "Here?" **

**Gwen shook a curtain out at the upper window. "I told you to keep moving!" Arthur threw another dagger at the target. "Come on! Run!" Morris shuffled his feet along trying to carry the large target as Arthur threw more daggers. **

"**Do you want some moving target practice?" Morris finally dropped the target and it rolled to Merlin's feet. Merlin put a foot on it so Morris can't pick it up.**

"Thank you Merlin!" yells Gwaine in relief.

"**Hey, come on, that's enough." **

"**What?" **

"**You've had your fun, my friend." **

"**Do I know you?" **

"**Er, I'm Merlin." **

**Merlin holds out his hand, which Arthur rudely ignores. "So I don't know you." **

"**No." says Merlin short and simple. **

"**Yet you called me "**_**friend"**_**." said Arthur putting the emphasis on friend. **

"**That was my mistake." **

"**Yes, I think so." **

"**Yeah, I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass." **

There were a couple of Ooh's from the knights and Gaius raised his eyebrows in amusement.

**Merlin started walking away. **

**Arthur snorted "Or I one who could be so stupid."**

"And yet you guys are practically best friend today." added Lancelot. Merlin and Arthur both give him a look that says 'Who asked you.'

**Merlin stopped walking.**

Gaius turns to Merlin "Merlin why couldn't you just keep walking?" Merlin shrugged.

Gwaine shakes his head, "Gaius he couldn't very well walk away after what Arthur just said."

"**Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" **

"**No." **

"**Would you like me to help you?" **

"**I wouldn't if I were you."**

Arthur turns to Merlin "Were you threatening me with your magic?"

"It wasn't a threat it was a warning. My magic lashes out when I am in danger and attacks anyone who is causing me harm. As you could see I had no control over it then."

**Arthur chuckled "Why? What are you going to do to me?" **

"**You have no idea."**

Arthur looks at Merlin again "As I said before, just warning you."

"**Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come ooon." **

**Merlin took a swing at him and Arthur twisted Merlin's arm behind his back.**

"Non-magical defense is not my thing. You all have swords and I have my magic."

**A knight says, "Whoa." and Gwen cringed in surprise. **

"**I'll have you thrown in jail for that." **

**Merlin says tauntingly "What, who do you think you are, the King?" **

"**No. I'm his son, Arthur." Arthur took Merlin out at the knees.**

* * *

_**DUNGEONS  
**_

**The Great Dragon's voice woke Merlin in his cell the next morning. "Merlin... Merlin..."**

Arthur exclaims impatiently "Oh Gods, who is that!"

**Merlin heard it coming from the floor beneath him, so he got up and backed away. "Merlin..."**

"It's official Merlin, you have a stalker." uttered Percival in curiosity.

**Merlin moved towards the floor and inspected it with his ear to the ground and his butt waving in the air.**

**Gaius yelled, "Merlin!" **

Everyone looks at Gaius in annoyance because he interrupted Merlin and they really wanted to know who was calling him.

Gaius shrugs "If you found him in that ridiculous position would you just sit there and watch or would you say something."

**The cell door opened and Gaius stepped in. Gaius sighed, "You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot." **

"At least I'm not the only one who says so." Arthur chimed in.

Merlin called him a prat and used his magic to slap Arthur upside the head. Arthur almost jumped over the table to strangle him, but Merlin made him sit down with magic.

"**I'm sorry." **

"**You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released." **

"**Oh, thank you! Thank you!" yelled Merlin thankfully. Gaius gave him a disapproving look for being so excited. "I won't forget this." vowed Merlin. **

"**Well, there is a small price to pay."**

* * *

_**EXT. LOWER TOWN-DAY  
**_

**Merlin was in the stocks, being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children. "Oh, no." says Merlin and Gaius laughed.**

"**Thanks!" **

"Merlin why do you look so happy in the stocks?" inquired Leon. Merlin just smiled.

Arthur gave a clever remark trying to get back at Merlin for slapping him "Maybe we should put you there more often if it makes you happy, I would feel so guilty if I was the one stealing your joy." said Arthur as he put his hand over his heart to mock Merlin.

**The children left to get more rotten fruits and vegetables and Gwen approached him. "I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." **

"**Right, I'm Merlin," He reached his hand further out of the stocks to shake hers. "Although, most people just call me Idiot." **

"**No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave." **

"**It was stupid." **

"**Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." **

**Merlin snorted "Oh, I can beat him."**

Percival laughs surprising everybody because he is always that quiet type of person, "I just think it is so funny how Merlin can tell the truth so often and none of us even realized it."

"**You think, because you don't look like one of these big and muscle-y kind of fellows." **

"**Thanks." says a put out Merlin.**

Gwaine snickered, "Merlin, are you just going to let that girl insult you like that?"

"**No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm...Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and...Well..."**

Lancelot shook his head at the woman's rambling.

"**What?" **

"**You don't look like that." **

**The motions for her to move closer and whispers, "I'm in disguise."**

"There he did it again."Percival pointed out.

Arthur smiled at Merlin. "You really were weren't you?"

**Gwen laughed "Well, it's great you stood up to him. **

"**What? You think so?" inquired Merlin in a pleased tone. **

"**Arthur's a bully and everyone thought you were a real hero."**

Arthur looked offended, but didn't say anything because it was true.

"**Oh yeah?" asks a very pleased Merlin. **

**Gwen nods "Mm-hmm." **

**The children approached with more rotten fruits. "Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting. Gwen left as they started pelting him."**

* * *

_**GAIUS' CHAMABERS **_

**Merlin sat down to eat. "Do you want some vegetables with that?" **

**Merlin snorted "I know you're still angry with me." **

"**Your mother asked me to look after you." **

"**Yes." **

"**What did your mother say to you about your gifts?" **

"**That I was special." **

"**You are special, the likes of which I have never seen before." **

All of them were watching the memory intently because they knew Gaius was going to say something of great importance.

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Well, magic requires incantations, spells. It takes years to study. What I saw you do was...elemental, instinctive."**

"Wow" said everyone with wide eyes Merlin must be very powerful. They thought his powers might have even rivaled Morgana's even if Gaius didn't say so. If only they knew he was way more powerful than her.

"**What's the point if it can't be used?" **

"**That I do not know. You are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin."**

Gaius smiled proudly "Merlin is truly one of a kind."

"**Did you ever study magic?" **

"**Uther banned all such work twenty years ago."**

Gwaine laughed "Nice save Gaius, I saw how you avoided that question."

"**Why?" **

"**People used magic for the wrong end at that time. It threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then, even the dragons." **

"**What? All of them?" **

"**There was one dragon he chose not to kill, kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now, eat up. When you've finished, I need you to take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice."**

* * *

_**LADY HELEN'S GUEST CHAMBERS**_

**Merlin walked up Spiral Stairway across the Balcony Corridor and entered Lady Helen's guest-chamber. He put the potion bottle on the vanity table and noticed an effigy and a spell book. Lady Helen walked across the Balcony Corridor. Merlin heard her coming and put the book down, trying to cover up the evidence that he was snooping.**

"Merlin you might as well hold a sign saying you are guilty, you don't look innocent at all." laughed Gaius

"**What are you doing in here?" **

"**Ah...I- I was asked to deliver this." Merlin picked up the potion bottle from the table, Mary's reflection is revealed in the half-covered mirror behind him. Merlin handed her the bottle and he quickly exited the room.**

"Merlin did you see her reflection?" asked Lancelot.

Merlin nodded"Yeah, but I thought I was seeing thing so I didn't say anything. I have realized once I see something I should believe it and not shrug it off."

* * *

_**EXT. LOWER TOWN - DAY  
**_

**Merlin walked across the Square and passed Arthur and his gang as he walked through the Lower Town. "How's your knee-walking coming along?" taunted Arthur. **

**Merlin kept walking. "Aw, don't run away!"**

"I wasn't running I was walking calmly away."

**Merlin stopped, "From you?" **

**Arthur sighed "Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb."**

"**Look, I've told you you're an ass." Merlin turned to face Arthur. "I just didn't realize you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" **

"Oh! Go Merlin!" yelled Gwaine.

**Arthur laughed "I could take you apart with one blow." **

"**I could take you apart with less than that."**

"It's true!" all the knights yelled together.

"**Are you sure?"**

Percival nodded "Yes, I think he is pretty sure Arthur."

"**Come on, then." "Fight." says the two annoying knights in the background you wish you could just shoot. **

**Merlin took off his jacket and Arthur laughed. A knight said "...toying with him, then!"**

"**Here you go." said a knight. One of Arthur's knights handed him a mace, which he tossed at Merlin. Merlin doesn't catch it. He picked it up and Arthur started swinging his mace with ease. **

"**That a way." Another knight says. **

"**Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth." **

"**Wow, and how long have you been training to be a prat?" **

**Arthur snorted "You can't address me like that." **

**Merlin corrected himself "I'm sorry. H-How long have you been training to be a prat, My Lord?" Merlin gave a little bow. Arthur smiled a perturbed grin and started swinging at Merlin.**

Everyone sitting at the table had to refrain from laughing while biting back a smile.

"**Come on then, Merlin! Come on!" **

**Arthur backed Merlin into the market stalls and crowd continued to gather. Gaius heard the commotion and looked out the Physician's Chambers' window to see Merlin in trouble again. Merlin fell down.**

"**Ha-ha. You're in trouble now." **

"**Oh God." said Merlin as he looked for something to help him. He saw a couple of large hooks and magically entangled them with Arthur's mace. Arthur untangled it and attacked again. Merlin moved a box and Arthur stepped into it, barking his shin.**

"Hey you used magic!"

Well of course I did Arthur! You have your weapons and I have mine and if I didn't you would have killed me. My weapon just happens to be magic." The knights couldn't help but smirk because they knew Merlin could totally kick Arthur's butt with magic.

"**OW! Argh!" yelled Arthur and pursued him again; Merlin tightened a rope on the ground, tripping Arthur. Merlin picked up the mace and started swinging it at Arthur.**

*Cough* Gwaine had to cough in order to stop himself from laughing at Arthur. Arthur was scowling at him he knew Gwaine wanted to laugh. Each and every one of them jumped up in their seat because Leon who is usually serious was laughing like he had lost his doggone mind.

"**Do you want to give up?"**

**Arthur all but laughed, "To you?" **

"**Do you? Do you want to give up?" Arthur backed up, catching his foot in a bucket and falling over backwards. Merlin, thrilled by his victory, spotted Gaius in the crowd and paused.**

The knights all said in unison like it was programmed into them "Never take your eye off your opponent."

**Arthur attacked him from behind with a broom, knocking him to the ground. The guards began to pick Merlin up. "Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it."**

Gwaine screamed, "Oh! Oh! I know the answer! He has magic."

They all said at the same time, "No kidding Gwaine, we have already established that." Gwaine shrugged.

* * *

_**GAIUS' CHAMBERS - DAY**_

**Gaius screamed "How could you be so foolish?!" **

"**He needed to be taught a lesson." **

"**Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!" **

"**What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk!" **

"**Then, by now, you should know how to control yourself!" **

"**I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got?! I'm just a nobody and I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die."**

Gwaine gasped in shock "Merlin you will never be a nobody to us with or without magic." Merlin blushed at the sincerity in his voice and the nods of agreement from the rest of the knights.

He then got nervous because in this specific memory he asks if he is a monster and he knows his friends won't respond well to that.

**Merlin went to his bed chamber. Gaius entered Merlin's chamber with a medical basket. Gaius sighed, "Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off." Merlin removed his shirt, revealing bruises. **

Arthur swallowed nervously not because of the bruises but because the knights, Gaius, and Merlin were all sending him dirty looks and glares.

"**You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" **

"**No." replied Gaius while he tended to Merlin's wounds **

"**I'm not a monster, am I?"**

"Merlin I meant it. You could never be a monster. I have lived a long life and in all my time I have never met someone as pure of heart as you are." Once Merlin saw all of his friends agree he felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders. He finally felt like he could be himself.

**Gaius looked Merlin in the eye. "Don't ever think that."**

"Yeah you tell him Gaius!" screamed Gwaine.

"**Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why." **

"**Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me." **

"**If you can't tell me, no one can."**

"Only I was wrong there was someone who could tell me exactly what my magic was for."

Arthur thought it had to do with the voice continuously calling Merlin's name.

**Gaius poured potion into a tiny cup. "Take this. It will help with the pain." **

After past Gaius said the potion will help with the pain, Gwaine gave Arthur another dirty look as well as the rest of the people sitting at the table.

* * *

_**COUNCIL CHAMBER - NIGHT  
**_

**Uther dined with Lady Helen in the Council Chamber. "Will you sing for me tonight?" **

"**You will have to wait, Sire." **

"**You will not deny me." Uther stubbornly declared. **

"**I am saving myself for my performance tomorrow. Will everyone be there?"**

"**Who would dare to miss it?" said Uther who was confident that everyone would show up. **

**Lady Helen asked eagerly, "How about your son?"**

Leon pointed out the way she looked "She looks a little too eager don't you think? I wonder how Uther didn't notice that."

Arthur nodded his head in agreement with the rest of the people in the room.

"**Well..." he trailed off.**

"**It seems a shame not to have met him." **

"**That's Arthur." **

"**Poor child." says Lady Helen with fake sympathy **

"**Hmm?" asked Uther because he didn't hear what Lady Helen said. **

"**Poor child." she repeats herself. "It can't have been easy to grow up without a mother." **

"**No." said Uther sadly. **

"**Hmm." agrees Lady Helen "That bond between mother and son, it's so hard to replace." **

"**Hasn't been easy." admitted Uther**

"**I'm sure." She smiled at him and he smiled back. **

"**Perhaps if you found someone...If you remarried. She laughed. I'm sure you'd have the pick of any maiden in the kingdom." **

"**Well, perhaps I'll find love again. But I'm afraid it's too late to replace Arthur's mother."**

"**Yes. It's certainly too late for Arthur."**

Gwaine yells "How did he bloody miss that?! She clearly said that in an evil tone you could not miss! She is clearly admitting she was going to kill him, I mean really!

Merlin laughs at Gwaine's exasperation. "Gwaine calm down and there is no need to swear it is just a memory."

* * *

_**GAIUS' CHAMBERS – NIGHT**_

**Merlin lied awake in his bed. "Merlin... Merlin..." Merlin got out of bed and snuck out of the Gaius' Chambers. Merlin crossed the Square.**

"**Merlin..." **

**Merlin descended the Wrought Iron Stairway and distracted a pair of guards by rolling their dice away from them. He grabbed a torch, lit it, and headed down the Tunnel Stairway.**

Leon snorts "Well that explains why the people in the dungeons can escape so easily."

"**Merlin... Merlin..." Kilgharrah says Merlin's name once more Merlin as Merlin entered the Dragon's Cave. **

**Merlin looks around for the owner of the voice. "Where are you?" The Great Dragon flies to land in front of Merlin.**

"Merlin you were consorting with that dragon weren't you? He killed so many people Merlin." Arthur looked at Merlin accusingly.

"Arthur how could you? After all we have been through you think I wanted him to destroy Camelot. He is upset about being imprisoned for over twenty years and your father has killed his family. He wanted revenge, but you're right it does not justify his actions."

"Merlin would you like to tell us why you are speaking about the dragon like he is still alive?" asked Percival

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck nervously and said "Because he is still alive?" At this point Gwaine had to hold Arthur down in his seat so he wouldn't hurt Merlin.

Gaius scolded Arthur "Arthur sit down. Merlin only freed the dragon because he had no choice; it was the only way to save Camelot."

**Kilgharrah says, "I'm here! How small you are for such a great destiny."**

"Why do these people keep talking about destiny?" asked a very confused Arthur. Merlin just ignored him and watched the memory intently.

**Merlin inquired, "Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" **

"**Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason." **

"**So there is a reason." What the dragon said had completely peaked Merlin's interest.**

Gwaine muttered to himself, "Well dragon, are you going to tell us the reason for his powers?"

"**Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion."**

"I am what?"

Merlin said, "You are a king prophesied throughout time to one day rise and unite the land of Albion by bringing magic back to the land." After Merlin's little speech Arthur was rendered speechless.

"**Right." said Merlin not quite believing what he was hearing. **

"**But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike." continued Kilgharrah. **

"**I don't see what this has to do with me." **

**Kilgharrah said "Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."**

"Great!" said an exasperated Arthur, "I would have never made it this far if it wasn't for Merlin. It is not exactly my fault that the Pendragons' are not loved by the magical community."

"**No. No, you've got this wrong." **

"**There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't."**

"Here I was thinking this dragon actually wanted to help you, it turns out I was wrong this dragon is nothing but trouble. If he keeps telling riddles like that it is going to get us all killed because we won't be able to understand him." spoke Gwaine in an amused tone.

"**But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand."**

Arthur screamed "Oi!"

**Kilgharrah laughed "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it." **

"**No. No way. No. No. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot." **

"**Perhaps it's your destiny to change that." **

**Kilgharrah flew off. "Wait! Wait! Wait, stop! No, I- I need to know more!" yelled Merlin in desperation.**

* * *

_**MORGANA'S CHAMBERS – DAY**_

**Merlin walked through the Griffin Landing and up some curved steps to Morgana's Chambers. Merlin entered the open door and stared at Morgana as she walked behind her changing screen.**

"**You know, I've been thinking about Arthur. I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole. Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?"**

**Merlin paused uncertainly before fetching the dress, then Morgana began undressing.**

"**I mean, the man's a total jouster. And just because I'm the King's ward, doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast, does it?" Merlin placed the gown on the screen. **

"Merlin you were standing right there and you let her talk about me like that? To think you just said you had my back." said the indignant King.

"**Well, does it?" **

"**Mm-hmm." says Merlin in a high-pitched voice while shaking his head. **

Gaius looks at Merlin while shaking his head. "Merlin it is clearly beyond me how you get yourself into these types of situations."

The knights had no idea what Gaius had just said because they were too busy laughing at Merlin. Merlin mumbled in embarrassment with his head down "We can just skip this part it is not that important."

* * *

_**LADY HELEN'S GUEST CHAMBERS - NIGHT**_

**The serving girl, Bronwen, brought a bowl of fruit to Lady Helen's guest chambers and knocked. Mary (Lady Helen) opened the door. **

"**Lady Helen." She curtsied, "Compliments of the King." **

"**Come in." **

**Helen sat at her vanity table and picked up an apple. **

"**So sweet, how will I ever repay him?" **

"**When he hears you sing. Well, that will be more than enough won't it? I'm really looking forward to the performance." **

"**So am I."**

Merlin chuckled "I'm sure she is."

"**I love singing, you know. I sing all the time. My betrothed says I have the voice of a fallen angel." Bronwen removed the cloth over the mirror and saw Mary Collins's reflection. She then tried to leave, but Mary grabbed her arm and drained the life from her.**

Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, and the knights all shivered in disgust from the use of dark magic. Merlin sighed sadly, "Now we know what happened to that girl. We found her body but never knew what happened to her."

* * *

_**BANQUET HALL - DAY  
**_

**The court members gathered in the Banquet Hall. Gaius and Merlin then entered and Merlin saw Arthur joking with his mates. **

"**...Merlin...they laughed...so I stood up and..." Arthur feints a punch into one of his mate's stomach. They laughed again and Arthur turned and did a double take as Morgana walked into his line of sight and all the men stared.**

The offended manservant said "Arthur, that story was a lie and you know it."

"**God have mercy." said Arthur with his mouth wide open ready to drool. Merlin also stared at Morgana as she passed him.**

Gwaine snickered and said "For shame Arthur, your own sister!" Arthur glared at Gwaine threateningly because Gwaine knew Arthur didn't know she was his sister yet.

"**Merlin, remember, you're here to work." **

"**Oh, yeah." said while coming out of his trance.**

Percival patted Merlin on the shoulder "You seem a little forgetful there isn't that right Merlin?"

**Merlin continued to stare at Morgana as Arthur approached to talk to her. Gwen slid up next to Merlin.**

Gwaine bumped shoulders with Merlin purposely and whispered "Merlin I think that girl has a crush on you."

"**Morgana, you look well..." said Arthur. **

**Gwen looked very proud "She looks great, doesn't she?" **

**Merlin breathlessly agreed "Yeah." **

"**Some people are just born to be queen." **

"**No!" Merlin screamed.**

Everyone outside the memory screamed as well except for Leon who told Merlin"I'm glad you agree with us past and present."

"**I hope so. One day. Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd want to marry Arthur?" **

Arthur scoffed "Please people should be begging to marry me. I am a very handsome King wouldn't you agree."

Merlin couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Arthur, what you just did was exactly why women wouldn't want to marry you. I don't think anyone would want to marry a prat like you."

"**Oh," Merlin chuckled. "Come on, Gwen. I thought you liked those real rough, tough, save the world kind of men." **

"**No, I like much more ordinary men like you." **

"**Gwen, believe me, I'm not ordinary." **

"**No, I didn't mean **_**you**_**, obviously. **_**Not you**_**. But just, you know, I like much more ordinary men **_**like you**_**."**

"**Thanks." They turned away from each other awkwardly.**

Percival laughed. "Merlin, don't be like that. I think it is pretty funny when she is flustered."

"Of course you do because you're not the one she is insulting when she is all flustered." Merlin rolled his eyes at Percival looked back to the memory.

* * *

_**LADY HELEN'S GUEST CHAMBERS - NIGHT  
**_

**Mary (Helen) hummed at her vanity table before leaving the room, walking past Bronwen's corpse. The celebratory horns signaled King Uther's entrance and everyone found their place at the tables.**

**Uther was in front of the crowd and said his speech, "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom, and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." **

**The crowd of people clapped and the music began, Uther and the court took their seats. **

**Lady Helen sings.**

Merlin translates for everyone sitting in the room. "Lovely night has come to us, lovely night, soft and dark; the lovely night that ends a long and hard, weary day; so rest…Lay your body down, forget your life. Spiders of the night come spin your silky webs. Spiders of the night come, bind them in their sleep. Now, spiders of the night spin, wrapped in your shroud, dead to the world…just like my son: dead; dead; dead; DEAD!"

"That's a pretty violent ending for a song." said Gwaine who was trying to lighten the mood

**The court members began nodding off to sleep. Merlin noticed and pressed his hands over his ears. Cobwebs began forming over the enchanted sleepers. Merlin noticed her staring at Arthur as she walked forward and she pulled a dagger from her sleeve. Merlin looked around frantically and magically dropped the chandelier on her as she raised her arm to throw the dagger at Arthur. **

**The court members woke and pulled the cobwebs off, muttering. Uther and Arthur stood up to see Mary Collins lying on the floor underneath the chandelier. Mary raised herself up enough to throw the dagger at Arthur. Merlin slowed down time to reach Arthur and pulled him out of harm's way. The dagger sliced into Arthur's chair as they fell to the floor. Mary died, Uther and Arthur both stare at Merlin. **

"**You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." said Uther gratefully. **

"**Oh, well..." **

"**Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded." **

"**No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness." **

"**No, absolutely, this merits something quite special." **

"**Well..." **

"**You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." **

**The court applauded. Arthur gasped, "Father!" Gwen claps with a pitying smile on her face. Arthur and Merlin look away from each other unhappily. **

Merlin stands up and dramatically states, "Here lies the moment when destiny began, the day I became the prat's manservant, on to the next memory!"

**(A/N) I will skip some episodes that I don't think are that important. The next episode will be **_**The Mark of Nimueh**_**. Please PM me if you have any idea what I should call the mystical light at the beginning of the story. Just so you know the light is magic and it isn't male or female. If you have any ideas don't hesitate to tell me!**


	2. The MArk of Nimueh

_~To Truly Know Merlin~_

**Chapter 2**

Merlin was sitting at the table about to start another memory when Gwaine's stomach growled. Gwaine yelled, "Merlin could you magic us up some food?"

Merlin sighed and did just that but warned everyone at the table. "This memory may get disturbing so I'm not so sure you should eat so much." Merlin's warning fell onto deaf ears, whatever he said was completely drowned out by the sound of Gwaine scarfing down his roasted chicken. He shrugged, "Why do I even bother?"

_The Mark of Nimueh_

_**I**__**n a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy.**_

_**His name: Merlin.**_

Gwaine snickered and drank a whole pitcher of ale that was supposed to be for everyone at the table. Once it was empty he put it down and sat back with his hand on his stomach. It was Merlin's turn to laugh because he used magic to hit Gwaine in the head with the same pitcher of ale he finished. Gwaine flew face-first onto the ground with his hair flying out behind him. Merlin soon got worried because Gwaine wasn't moving at all so he went to check on him.

Once he touched Gwaine that was the end of it. Gwaine grabbed his arm, yanked on it, and flipped him over. Gwaine was now currently sitting on Merlin; Merlin pushed Gwaine off him and dragged himself off the floor and went back to his seat. Everyone shook their heads in annoyance. They had no idea how that helped the matter at all.

"**Bebiede þe arisan ealdu." chanted Nimueh.**

Merlin translated"I command you, ancient one, to come forth.

**Nimueh placed the magic egg, containing the Afanc she sculpted, into the water. It traveled through underground waterways to a manmade cavern. Nimueh watched Camelot from her water basin. She said "Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ."**

"Illuminate the darkness, let me see through the rough water, deliver him, to Camelot he comes."Merlin saw the looks on their faces and reassured them. "Don't worry it is not dark magic it is just a scrying spell."

**LOWER TOWN**

**Gaius and Merlin looked over corpse in the street**** "Aren't you scared?" asked Merlin. **

**Gaius inquired, "Of what?" **

"**That you might catch whatever it is."**

"**I'm the court physician, Merlin. This is part of my job. Most of the time there's nothing really to be scared of."Gaius turned over corpse to reveal a white skinned, and white eyed face. **

"**You were saying?" said Merlin while looking at Gaius skeptically.**

The knights and Arthur laughed at the expression on past Merlin's face.

"**People mustn't see this. They will panic." said Gaius who was clearly changing the subject. **

**OUTSIDE DRAWBRIDGE - DAY**

**Merlin and Gaius wheeled the body over the castle drawbridge. When Gwen approached carrying the flowers she had gotten from home. ****"What are you doing?" questioned Gwen curiously. **

"**Er...just moving something." said Merlin almost desperately because he was just trying to avoid being questioned or even just being seen.  
**

"**Looks heavy." she stated trying to see what it was.**

"Does that girl ever give up, I think it is very clear you are trying to get somewhere in a hurry." said an annoyed King.**  
**

"**Erm, it's nothing really. Erm... did someone get you flowers?" asked Merlin who was trying to get her eyes off the covered dead body.**

"**Oh! No." She giggled, "Would you like one? A purple one, purple suits you. Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you." She quickly corrected herself.**

"**Thanks. Well, er..." Merlin stuck the flower in his scarf and Gwen smiled. **"**Er...see you." And with that he quickly left.**

Arthur laughed "Well that explains why I came into Gaius' chambers only to find you wearing a flower."

Merlin huffed in annoyance and threw his hands up in the air, "You never listen to me! I tried to tell you why I was wearing it!"

"**Bye." said Gwen.**

**GAIUS' CHAMBERS **

**Merlin and Gaius looked at body with a magnifying glass.**** Gaius was very intrigued with his find. "I've never seen anything like this before." **

Leon gagged as he was eating, "Could you possible get any closer to the body Gaius?" Gaius shrugged it was his job so it didn't really bother him like it did others.

"You didn't listen to me I said it was going to get disturbing. Well actually it was not as if you heard me over the noise of Gwaine eating. The pig…" Merlin insulted Gwaine while also staring at him in distain.

"**Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" suggested Merlin. **

"**No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?"**

"**You think it's caused by magic?"**

"**Merlin!" screamed Arthur. Merlin opened the door before Arthur could come in and see the dead body. **

"**Erm...I'm on my way. Sorry I'm late."**

"**Don't worry. I'm getting used to it."**

"Yeah, late from hiding a body and I shouldn't have to get used to you being late for work."scoffed Arthur.

**Arthur furrowed his brow when he saw the flower in Merlin's scarf. Merlin looked down at it and then tried to explain himself. "Oh, er...Gwen, she gave it to me." **

"**Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now." commanded Arthur.**

"**Okay." Merlin closed the door. "Gaius..." **

**Gaius interrupted him, "I heard."**

**Merlin gave Gaius a questioning look. "Wait, why couldn't he just tell you himself?" **

"**Because that's the way it is. You're a servant."**

"**Wha...if he knew who I was, what I've done..." **

"**You'd be a dead servant. Right, get this covered up."**

"There's no putting it lightly with you Gaius." joked Percival.

"**Hey, I'm not your servant."**

"Yeah you're my servant and you still don't do your job."

"**No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up." **

**COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

"**What's happened to him?"**

"**I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today."**

"**Why didn't you report it to me?" **

**Gaius tried to explain. "I was attempting to find the cause."**

"**What did you conclude?"**

"**I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one." Once Gaius said that it was clear he was hiding something from Uther.**

Leon gasped, "Gaius this is horrible…" Everyone thought Leon was going to start ranting about how Gaius should have never lied to Uther when he continued and said, "You're almost as bad as Merlin in lying!"

Merlin crossed his arms and raised his one of his eyebrows in a way that could even make Gaius proud and said, "I'll have you know I must be a good liar because it has been years and none of you have ever found out my secret except for Lancelot."After that was said the room grew very silent and the memory continued.

"**What are you concealing from me?" accused Uther.**

"**Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and its spreading fast." At this rate Gaius thought the mysterious illness would wipe them all out.**

"**What is the cause?"**

"**I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is **_**sorcery**_**."**

Merlin shook his head because Uther got that crazed look in his eyes once Gaius said the word sorcery. "You just had to say that word didn't you Gaius."

**Uther pulled Arthur aside and said, "We must find who did this." He said that as if Arthur didn't get the point of the discussion which was to stop the plague.**

"**I will, father." Arthur assured him.**

**Uther said in a scared whisper, "Conduct door to door searches, increase your presence in the town, double the guards on all the gates, and lend the physician your servant. **

**Arthur questioned, "Merlin? But..."**

"**I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly."**

**Yes, father.**

**LOWER TOWN - DAY**

**Arthur and guards searched the city while Merlin and Gaius walked through town. Merlin saw a sick person****, "Gaius? Gaius. He's still alive."**

**Gaius looked like he had lost all hope, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him." **

"**But we haven't tried." whined Merlin not wanting to believe it was a lost cause.**

"**If we don't know what a disease is, then how can we cure him?" **

"**With magic." suggested Merlin.**

Everyone at the table looked at Merlin as if he had grown a second head "Are you crazy! We know you want to save people, but anyone using magic right now is very vulnerable!" they all yelled.

"**Have a look. They're suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease." **

**GAIUS' CHAMBERS**

**Gaius heated a vial of liquid. ****"What are you doing?" asked Merlin.**

"**I'm examining the contents of the man's stomach."**

"**Will that tell you who did it?"**

"**No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind." **

"**Why would someone use magic like that?"**

"Merlin not everyone has the best intentions like you when you use magic. Some want to kill and use it for their own personal gain." explained Gaius.

"**Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends." **

"**But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't." **

"**It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it." **

**Arthur and his guards burst into the room. "Over there." Arthur turned to Gaius, "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town." **

"**What for?" he curiously asked.**

**Arthur plainly said, "A sorcerer." **

"**But why would he be here?"**

Arthur said, "It's actually kind of funny, the one place there was someone with magic we didn't even find one thing to prove it. I'm glad we didn't though."

Gaius agreed with him, "If you did find out about Merlin's secret there would be no Camelot."

"**I'm just doing my job." **

"**We've nothing to hide. Go on, then, search." encouraged a very confident Gaius.**

"Well Gaius I have to say I'm a little offended by your confidence that I wouldn't find anything."

"Excuse my tone sire but…you are the most unobservant person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Arthur's mouth was hanging open and Merlin laughing so hard because he knew it was true, but he didn't expect Gaius to just say it out loud like that.

**Arthur asked "All these books and papers?"**

"**My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish."**

Leon laughed "Good one Gaius that got rid of him!"

"**What's this room up here?"**

**Merlin said "Er, it's mine."**

**Gaius asked "And what do you expect to find in there?"**

"**I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments." said Arthur as he made his way to Merlin's room.**

"**What've you done with the magic book I gave you?" Merlin looked worried and Arthur just entered his room.**

"**Merlin, come here. Look what I found." Merlin went into his room nervously thinking Arthur found his magic book.**

"**I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard." Arthur said obnoxiously. Merlin spotted the book on the floor and magically covered it with his bed sheet. Arthur looked under the bed, but missed the book. He left Merlin's room after not finding anything.**

Leon looked at Arthur in astonishment. "Wow Arthur, Gaius was right about you. The book was literally in plain sight and you didn't even see it. I'm surprised with that skill of observance you have even caught a sorcerer." At this point Arthur's face had turned beat red from embarrassment.

"**How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?" **

**Gaius snapped at Arthur, "It depends on how many interruptions I get."**

"**Of course, I'm sorry." Arthur turned to the guards and said "We're finished here." **

**They left the room. Gaius closed the door and turned to Merlin and told him, "We have to hide that book.**

"**No. We must use it." stated Merlin.**

"**Don't be stupid." said Gaius trying to talk some sense into Merlin.**

"**If I have this legacy then what is it for? You keep telling me it's not for playing tricks." Merlin told Gaius trying to make him see reason. **

"**You want to practice magic when the King is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merlin, your life is destined for more important things." yelled Gaius incredulously**

Arthur shook his head. "Merlin always did have a death wish."

Merlin shrugged his shoulders sheepishly, "What can I say? It's a gift."

"**But if I don't practice, then how will I get to be this great warlock?!"**

"**There will come a time when your skills will be recognized."**

Gaius raised one of his eyebrows "Are you not glad that you had listened to me? From what I'm seeing revealing yourself today has turned out to be a very good thing."

"Yes I'm glad I listened to you…but it still didn't stop me from yelling I was a sorcerer in front of the whole court."

"You what!" screamed all the knights who were not there when it happened.

"I was just trying to save somebody's life."

"**When?! How long do I have to wait?" **

"**Patience is a virtue, Merlin." **

"**Sitting by and doing nothing, that's a virtue?" **

**Gaius repeated himself "Your time will come."**

"**I could cure that man we saw."**

"**I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest, Merlin..."**

"**It is when it would save a life."**

"**It's no good just saving one person. We have to discover how this illness is spreading."**

"**Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer!" **

"**A sorcerer who's powerful enough to do this will never be found searching the town."**

"Gaius was right she wasn't even in Camelot. Don't worry she is no longer a threat."

"Merlin why did she just one day stop attacking Camelot? What did you do?"

Merlin shrugged. "I stopped her." After he said that he concentrated on the memory leaving no room for discussion on the topic.

**Merlin sighed, "So what can we do?"**

"**Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all."**

Gwaine snorted. "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine Gaius."

Gaius looked at him seriously and replied, "In my line of work you learn to always expect the worse."

**COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

**Arthur entered the Council Chamber where Uther was waiting****. "****We searched everywhere, the entire city."**

"**Nothing?" questioned Uther anxiously.**

"**I don't know where else to look." told Arthur who seemed to be losing hope.**

"**I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell."**

"**Father?" called Arthur.**

**Uther continued, "And cordon off the lower town." **

"**Why?" asked Arthur in confusion.**

"**Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading."**

"You can't be serious! He was going to leave all those innocent people to die?!" yelled a disbelieving knight whose name was Lancelot.

Arthur nodded and looked at past Uther in disappointment, "He was. He was going to leave them all to die so he could protect himself."

"**What about the people who live there?"**

"**Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city." Arthur bowed and left the council chambers.**

**GAIUS' CHAMBERS**

**Gaius and Merlin examined another corpse****. "What's different about this victim?" Gaius asked Merlin.**

"**Er…She's a woman?" asked Merlin who looked like he just said the first thing that came to mind.**

"**Sometimes I do wonder whether you're a magical talents were given to the right person, anything else?"**

"**Erm...she's a courtier."**

"**Ah." said Gaius because Merlin had finally said what he was looking for. **

**Merlin still didn't understand what that had to do with anything and asked "How does that help us?"**

"**Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?" **

"**Erm...that, that she hasn't spoken to any townspeople." **

"**Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact." **

"**Oh, and they probably ate different food."**

"**Good, anything else?" he asked.**

"**Erm...I doubt they breathe the same air." replied Merlin. **

"**So what's the only thing they do share?"**

**It then hit Merlin, "Water. Water, you think the disease is spread through water?" **

"**Merlin, you're a prodigy." complimented Gaius. Gaius handed Merlin a bucket. Merlin walked to Lower Town well.**

"Well it took you long enough Merlin." insulted Arthur.

Merlin scoffed. "Please you wouldn't have even found out the cause of the plague."

"Idiot!" shouted Arthur.

"Prat!" retorted Merlin.

Arthur hesitated then blurted, "Boot-licker!"

Merlin gasped and put his hand over his heart and yelled "You take that back you no good clot-pole!"

Gaius cut in before Arthur had a chance to open his mouth. "Shut it! You guys fight like a married couple! Watch the memory and stop fight over such idiotic things!" They gave each other dirty looks and turned their attention back to the scene.

**GWEN'S HOUSE**

**Gwen tied her cloak and called out to her dad.**** "It's time to get up, Dad." She called her dad again, "Dad?" She moved to the bed and turned him over since he was not responding.**

Leon sighed sadly, "That must have been horrible."

"**Gwen." he moaned out in pain. Tom was magically sick with the fatal illness. Gwen panicked and ran to the castle crying, passing Merlin at the well as she went.**

"**Gwen? Gwen!" yelled a very worried Merlin after seeing her in tears. Merlin grabbed the bucket of water and ran after her.**

**-  
****GAIUS' CHAMBERS**

**Gwen entered Gaius' chambers. ****"Gwen!" Gaius yelled in surprise after she ran into his chambers.**

"**Gaius." said Gwen in a tormented tone."**

**Gaius looked at her and cautiously asked "You have the sickness?" Gwen shook her head.**

**Gwen all but cried, "My father! Please, Gaius, he's all I have."**

"**Gwen, I have no cure." said Gaius in a defeated tone.**

"**I am begging you!"**

"I just didn't have what I needed to cure the illness; I only wish she understood that. I hated to see the poor girl cry, but it was no regular illness the only way to cure it was with magic." explained Gaius

"**I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve."** **Gaius took her hand and said, "I'm sorry, Gwen." With that she ran out of the room.**

"**There must be something we can do." Merlin pleaded.**

**Gaius told Merlin, "My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers."**

**Merlin realized something very important. "But that'll be too late for Gwen's father."**

"**I fear you may be right." said Gaius who didn't know what else to do. Gaius put some of the water in a jar, and placed the flower in it and Merlin just went to his room.**

Gwaine looked at Gaius in exasperation, "Come on Gaius you and I both know he wasn't going to give up that easily. That would just be so unlike Merlin if he did.

**Merlin checked on a snoring Gaius and pulled out his magic book then he left the room.**

"What did I tell you people?! You had to know Merlin wasn't going to give up! I bet he is going over there to heal that girl's father right now.

**EXT. OUTSIDE LOWER TOWN - NIGHT **

**Merlin snuck past the guards.**

"Wow the guards are just as incompetent as you Merlin. They clearly couldn't see what was right in front of them." insulted Arthur.

Merlin snorted. "You mean just like _you,_ Sire?" said Merlin who was trying to sound innocent as he insulted his king. "You couldn't see what was right in front of you either seeing as I am a warlock and you didn't even suspect it."

Arthur became all flustered because Merlin was right and everyone at the table started laughing except for Arthur who was embarrassed and Merlin who was smiling smugly at Arthur.

"**What about over...in there?" said one of the guards who was searching for any sign of the sorcerer.**

"**Certainly, sir." agreed another guard.** **The guards poked into haystacks checking for the sorcerer. A guard approached Merlin's hiding spot.**

"**Onstyrian onbregdan!" he whispered the spell under his breath.**

Merlin translated. "Move here."

**Door across the street creaked open. A guard neared to the door and it hit him in the face.**

They all shared a long and loud laugh about that. Gwaine told Merlin he had better teach him how to do that, but Merlin was a little reluctant to do so because he was afraid of what Gwaine would use it for. It's not like you can just go around randomly hitting people in the face with their own door.

**Merlin went to Gwen's house. Gwen and Tom were sleeping. Merlin put the poultice under Tom's pillow. He whispered "Þu fornimest adl fram guman!"**

"Overcome the sickness in this man."

**The sickness left Tom's body. Merlin exited the house and watched them outside the door. Tom woke and touched Gwen's head, which was resting on his bedside.**

As Merlin watched the memory he grinned and all the people at the table looked at him proudly. This man had the power to do anything with his magic, but instead he used it for good and to help others.

"**Father?" asked in surprise.**

"**Gwen." said Tom trying to prove to her that this was all actually happening**

"**What's happened? I can't believe it!" screamed Gwen as she promptly threw herself into her father's arms.**

**NIMUEH'S CAVE**

**Nimueh continued watching in her stone basin as ore covered bodies were laid out in the Square.**

Percival shivered in disgust. "Look at her watching with that grin on her face, how horrible.

**COUNCIL CHAMBER**

**Arthur reached for glass vial with the tainted water and flower in it. ****Gaius immediately stopped him. "Don't touch it. I had this in the water for no more than a few hours."**

**Uther was alarmed and asked, "Where's the water from?" **

"**The pump from where the people take their daily supply."**

"**We have to stop the people from using it!" yelled Arthur as if they hadn't thought of it themselves.**

Leon shook his head. "Yes Arthur I think that is kind of the idea. I believe they already know they have to, but without water the city cannot survive."

Gaius nodded in approval at Leon's reasoning and complimented him. "You are correct and very knowledgeable."

"**The city cannot survive without water." **

"**We have to find this sorcerer!" screamed the very outraged king.**

"**I don't believe that they're inside Camelot."**

"**Then extend the search to the villages!"**

**Arthur told him, "We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom."**

"**And I can't stand by and watch our people dying." replied Uther. Arthur nodded and went out the door.**

**MORGANA'S CHAMBERS**

**Merlin entered Morgana's chambers while Gwen hummed as she gathered Morgana's clothes. ****"How's your father? Is he feeling better?"**

"**Yeah, it's incredible. It's a miracle."**

"**His skin's clear, back to normal?" asked Merlin making sure the healing spell had worked.**

"**Yes."**

"**Great!"**

"**You don't seem surprised."**

"Yeah because it was him who made it happen." mumbled Lancelot.

"**No, no, I am. It's a miracle." said Merlin who was lying badly.**

"**But how did you know he was well?"**

"**Er...because you're smiling." said Merlin as he tried to explain.**

"If she could see through your lie how could she not find out. You are practically incriminating yourself by just trying to explain yourself." wondered Arthur.

"Arthur when I did incriminate myself you still didn't find out. You and Gaius convinced the king I had a mental illness."

Gwaine laughed "Merlin I'm sorry to say this, but it is not that hard to believe…you are unlike anyone we have ever met before." Gwaine said, but tried to put it as kindly as he possibly could.

"**That's really weird because I haven't told anyone, but you know. How could you know?"**

"**Yeah alright, you finally found out, I'll tell you." Merlin swallowed nervously. **She knew your secret!" they all yelled. "**I'm psychic." **They sighed in relief and said "We should have expected you to say something like that."

**Gwen giggled "No you're not."**

"**Its true." said Merlin who was clearly enjoying himself.**

**Gwen didn't believe him so she made him try to prove it. "Alright, what am I thinking?"**

"**That I'm not psychic." said Merlin who was clearly guessing.**

**Gwen giggled. "You're strange. I...I don't mean that in a nasty way. You're just funny. I like that."**

"**Erm, er, I'm pleased for you."**

**Gwen thanked him. "Thank you."**

"**What for?" he curiously inquired.**

"**Don't know, just for asking."**

"Maybe deep down she knew you had something to do with her dad's recovery." said Percival

"**I didn't like to see you upset. I have to...get on."**

Gaius smiled at Merlin proudly and asked "What did we do to deserve you?"

**He waved awkwardly, she waved back. Merlin left and Gwen just smiled.**

**UPPER CORRIDOR**

**Arthur and guards dragged Gwen down the Upper Corridor as she screamed. "No, please. You've got to listen to me! Please, I haven't done anything wrong! You have to listen to me, please! I am innocent, I swear! Let me go! I swear to you!" Gwen turned her head and saw Merlin approaching her, "Merlin! Merlin, please help me!" She yelled desperately at the guards, "Why won't you listen to me?!"**

**Gaius took Merlin's arm and escorted him out. "Please listen to me!" was the last crying he heard from Gwen before he was pulled out of the room by Gaius.**

**GAIUS' CHAMBERS**

**Merlin and Gaius made it to Gaius' and Gaius slammed the door and turned to Merlin. ****"What have you done?!"**

The knights and Arthur winced as they watched Gaius scream at Merlin.

"**What?"**

**Gaius continued to scream at him. "I warned you! Oh, I understand. You thought you were doing good.**

"**I couldn't let her father die knowing I could cure him." Merlin feebly defended himself.**

"**Didn't you think it might look a bit suspicious, the curing of one man?" asked Gaius knowing it didn't even cross Merlin's mind.**

"**Well then, all I have to do is...I'll cure everyone! No one will ever have to know it was magic."**

"**It's too late! They think Gwen's a sorceress! They think she caused the disease!" Gaius knew once Uther thought someone had magic it was too late for them.**

"**But she didn't!" yelled Merlin.**

Arthur said "Yeah, but he didn't know that."

**Merlin rushed to leave. "Oh, and how are you going to prove that?!" screamed Gaius as he left. Merlin stopped to think then ran out the door.**

"I'm sure Merlin will find a way to prove her innocence, I have no doubt that he had played a part in her release." said Leon who had complete faith in Merlin at this point.

**COUNCIL CHAMBER**

**Arthur walked into the council chambers and guards dragged Gwen in behind him.**** "Please listen to me I have done nothing, please! I swear I haven't done anything!" she cried as the guards dropped her on the floor before the king.**

**Uther turned to Arthur. "Well done."**

**Gwen continued to scream. "Why will no one believe me?! He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!"**

"**And what of this poultice that was found?" Uther questioned her not believing one word she said.**

"**What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice!" she asked in confusion then started yelling once again.**

"**It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion."**

"**I can't!"**

"**I will show you no mercy."**

"**I am not a witch. I don't know how to stop the illness!"**

"**If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty..."**

Gwaine snorted because he knew she would still be found guilty even if she were to undo the plague.

"**But I told you, I..."**

"**It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death."**

"**No."**

"**I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you."**

"**No! No!"**

"**Take her away." commanded Uther. The guards dragged Gwen backwards out of the room.**

"**Please, no! I'm innocent! Please, please, no! Please help me! Please, I beg you! No!"**

"**You hear the word magic, you no longer listen." said Arthur after watching Gwen get dragged out of the room.**

"**You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments."**

"No, I actually didn't see anything." said Arthur who was talking to past Uther

"**Yes, maybe, but to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of, of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in this girl's heart."**

Percival joked, "Don't say things like that he will think she enchanted you." As he said enchanted he waved his arms in the air in a mystical way to prove his point.

Arthur laughed. "Yeah he probably thought I wasn't in my right mind when I defended her because he would never expect me to defend someone with magic on my own without their influence."

"**I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish."**

"**I understand that." **"I don't, because anyone could see that she was not evil." Gwaine yelled at past Arthur.

Merlin tapped him on the shoulder. "No matter how loud you yell he will not hear you."

"Well we will just have to test that theory out." he said "Or not." He corrected himself quickly because he could see the warning glint in Merlin's eyes. He knew when Merlin wanted to be he could be very dangerous and threatening, but saying that about it wouldn't do it justice.

"**One day you may become King. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom."**

"Yeah Arthur knows how to make good decisions without killing everyone in the freaking castle." muttered Merlin

"**I know. Witchcraft is an evil, father. So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime."**

"**I fear you're right. She's played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire."**

**GAIUS' CHAMBERS**

**Arthur walked by the physician's chambers with the guards dragging Gwen along behind him.**

"**I thought I was doing good and that curing Gwen's father would help her. I thought I was saving a life. It seemed so simple."**

"**An easy solution is like a light in a storm, Merlin. Rush for it at your peril, for it may not always lead you to a safe harbor."**

"**I can see that now." Merlin agreed.**

"**How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a warlock?" **

**Merlin completely ignoring what Gaius just told him said, "I must see her."**

**COUNCIL CHAMBERS**

**Uther consulted with his advisors, "****What if burning this witch doesn't stop the poison? How do I protect my people? My men have closed down the water pumps."**

"**But the emergency supply won't last for much longer. We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease."**

"**But how?" asked Uther who was obviously losing hope of Camelot ever recovering from the plague.**

"**Well..." started Gaius, but he was interrupted by the doors dramatically bursting open and Merlin rushing in.**

"**It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father!" confessed Merlin. The council just stared at him like had lost his mind because of all the people in Camelot they didn't think he was capable of possessing magic. "Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!" he repeated himself.**

Gwaine laughed, "Wow. He admitted to being a sorcerer and all you do is stare at him? You would have taken anyone else out if they had said something relatively close to the subject of magic."

**Gaius stood up and yelled at Merlin. "Merlin, are you mad?!"**

"**I cannot let her die for me." He turned to Uther and said, "I place myself at your mercy."**

"**He doesn't know what he's talking about." said Gaius quickly hoping Uther would take his word for it.**

"**I do."**

"**Then arrest him." Uther told the guards without hesitation.**

"**Father, please! I can't allow this! This is madness! There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer."**

"Yeah you are correct Merlin is not a sorcerer he is a warlock, born with his powers. So if he denied being a sorcerer he wouldn't be lying." said Gaius

"**Did you not hear him?"**

"**Yes." said Arthur because he heard him, he heard him loud and clear.**

"**He admitted it."**

"**He saved my life, remember."**

"**Why should he fabricate such a story?"**

"**As Gaius said, he's got a...grave mental disease." said Arthur knowing his father would let Merlin off the hook for not being in his right mind, when he had said such an important thing such as sorcery.**

"**Really?" asked the very gullible king.**

"**He's in love."**

**Merlin was very confused. "What?"**

**Arthur continued "With Gwen." A very surprising thing happened, Uther smiles and it is not filled with hate or malice.**

"**I am not." denied Merlin.**

"**Yes, you are." said Arthur forcefully trying to convince Merlin to go along with his plan so he could avoid execution."**

"**No way." said Merlin.**

"**I saw yesterday with that flower she'd given you."**

"**I'm not in love with her." repeated Merlin**

Gaius shook his head at past Merlin. "Do you always have to make things so hard for yourself?"

**Arthur put his arm around Merlin and told him, "It's alright. You can admit it."**

"**I don't even think of her like that!"**

"**Perhaps she cast a spell on you." suggested Uther. Arthur looked at his father worriedly not liking where his thoughts were going. Uther snickered and the other council members did the same and Arthur smiled in relief.**

"**Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There's no way he's a sorcerer."**

"**Don't waste my time again. Let him go."**

**WATER CAVERN**

**Gaius and Merlin went to the underground entrance to the water supply.**

**NIMUEH'S CAVE**

**Nimueh watched Merlin and Gaius from her stone basin.**

"Don't you guys feel worried about someone watching you? It is clear that anyone with the right skill can watch anyone at anytime." asked Lancelot.

Merlin laughed. "It is funny how that is true. The funny thing is they never watch us. It really is kind of stupid if you think about it. While watching us would reveal our plan on how to defeat them, they never seem to look even if they have the ability to do so."

**WATER CAVERN**

"**The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample." said Gaius. Merlin put the bottle in the water to take the sample. "Let's take it back and examine it."**

**Out of nowhere an Afanc reared up out of the water. Merlin who was very startled by its sudden appearance yelled, "What the hell was that?!" Gaius took Merlin's arm and they left quickly.**

**GAIUS' CHAMBERS**

**Gaius and Merlin looked at a book.**** "Here. It was an Afanc." said Gaius who had finally found the creäture they had come face to face with only a few minutes ago.**

"**An-a what?" asked Merlin who had never heard such a word in his life.**

**Gaius read the description of the magical creäture. "A beast born of clay and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer, now we have to find a way to defeat it, but where?" he asked himself. He looked**** at his shelves of books**** with Merlin who was looking with him also.**

**Merlin felt frustrated. "That could take days. Gwen'll be dead by then."**

"**Have you got a better idea?" asked Gaius.**

**Merlin saw pyre being built-in the Square on his way to the dungeons. He saw Gwen lying on the cell floor. He told her, "Gwen? I'm going to get you out. I will." Then he left.**

**KILGHARRAH'S CAVE**

"**Hello?" called Merlin.**

"**Hello." said Kilgharrah as he flew down. "The great warlock returns, as I knew he would."**

**Merlin told the dragon. "I need to know how to defeat an Afanc."**

"**Yes, I suppose you do."**

"**Will you help me?"**

"**Trust the elements that are at your command." said Kilgharrah mysteriously.**

**Merlin asked, "Elements? But what is it I have to do?" **

"**You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other."**

Merlin shook his head. "Two sides of the same coin**…**He always loves to say that.

"**I, I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do." With that Kilgharrah flies off.**

"**No! Please, help me!"**

**He laughed. "I have." **

"**Oh, yeah, right. Thanks."**

**GAIUS' CHAMBERS**

**Merlin frantically searched through the books. When Gaius came in and questioned him.**** "Merlin, what are you doing?"**

"**Looking for a book." was all he said.**

"**You going to tell me which one?" continued Gaius.**

"**A book on elements." replied Merlin.**

"**Elements?" asked Gaius wondering what Merlin would do once he found it.**

"**Yes. Which one would I find them in?" inquired Merlin who knew Gaius would know the answer.**

"**Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process."**

**He knew there had to be more to it. "But how would they help me kill the Afanc?"**

"**Well, the Afanc is a creäture made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements."**

"**What about the other two?" Merlin asked. He was trying to get to the point of the conversation. The longer it took the closer Gwen got to execution.**

"**Well, perhaps they will destroy it. You want fire, wind and fire. How did you find this out?"**

"**Erm...I just knew, you know? One of my powers." lied Merlin and badly at that.**

"**What else do your powers tell you?" asked Gaius not quite believing what he was hearing.**

"**That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously."**

"**And who's the other side?" Gaius asked curiously.**

"**I think that might be Arthur."**

Arthur laughed and said "Merlin it sounded like you said you were smarter than me." Arthur just laughed because Merlin grew up on a farm and most farm boys didn't have an education.

It was Gaius' turn to talk "Actually Merlin is no mere farm boy; his mother always knew he wasn't cut out for farm life. She taught him how to read and even more. Merlin is actually smarter than you think he just doesn't show it." Merlin was already blushing at this point, but Gaius continued. "Matter of fact Merlin is very advanced for his age and has knowledge many people could only dream of having."

Arthur stared at Merlin wide-eyed and asked, "How can you pretend to be someone you are not?"

Before Merlin had the chance to answer Percival cut in. "Arthur don't you see. Merlin has never pretended to be someone he was not. He was showing who he truly was, but not all of it. He is and always will be the goofy, clumsy, loyal, and sometimes incompetent servant you once knew, but there will be more to that. He wasn't lying he was only show and being half of who he truly was."

Everyone stared at Percival with and open mouth and Gaius was no exception. Never in their lives have they ever heard Percival speak so much or say anything that intelligent before. Once he saw them all staring at him and not the memory he asked, "What?"

Gwaine spoke. "We have never heard you talk more than at least one sentence before."

"It is not that I am incapable of speaking it is just that I usually have nothing to say." He looked back at the projection of the memory and continued to watch as the knights, Merlin, and Gaius stared at him.

**WATER CAVERN**

**Morgana and Arthur walked into the Square where Merlin met them. Arthur drew his sword. They opened the tunnel door and Arthur lit a torch before they descended into the dark water cavern.**

"**You'd better be right about this, Merlin." It was perfect timing when they heard low growl and Morgana gasped. "You should stay here." Arthur ordered Morgana.**

"**I'm coming with you." she said trying to convince him.**

"**No."**

"**Scared I'll show you up?"**

"**Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you."**

"**Well good thing he doesn't know about it then."**

"**I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt."**

"**You could too...if you don't get out of my way." Merlin was amused and Arthur just rolled his eyes. "How are we going to find it?"**

"**I just hope we do before it finds us." after Merlin spoke Arthur heard a strange noise. ****Arthur spun around to look for the object of the noise.**

"**Stop." commanded Arthur.**

"**What?" Merlin asked because he was completely oblivious to the situation at hand. **

"**It's just a shadow." said Arthur trying to put it off as a false alarm. ****They keep moving and the Afanc crept out of shadows behind them. They reached the water****source and Arthur told them to spread out.**

**They split up and Arthur heard another growl and the Afanc swiped at him from behind then disappeared. Morgana rushed to Arthur and showered him with questions. "What is it? Are you alright?"**

"**Yeah." answered Arthur.**

Arthur asked himself, "What happened to the old Morgana? What went wrong?"

"**Did you see it?"**

"**Yes."**

"**What did it look like?"**

"**It, it's quick."**

**The Afanc came up in front of Morgana and she screamed. Arthur went after it, but it disappeared again just like it did the last time.**

"**Where is it?"**

"**I think it's gone this way!"**

**They walked and the Afanc crept slowly out around corner into full view finally thinking it got them right where it wanted them. Arthur swung at it and lost his sword. As Arthur lost his sword Morgana also lost her torch. Arthur circled it with his torch, when Merlin yelled, "Arthur, use the torch!"**

**Arthur swung the torch at the creäture and Merlin chanted, "Lyft sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan se wiðere!" Merlin's spell blew the flames into the Afanc and incinerated it.**

Merlin translated his spell, "You are air in fire's heat, but defeat the hostile one."

**NIMUEH'S CAVE**

**Nimueh watched in her stone basin as the creäture was destroyed and yelled, "Merlin, Mah!" She splashed the water in anger.**

**COUNCIL CHMABER**

**In the Council Chambers Uther laughed over some parchment with his advisors. ****"It's very good."**

"**Good news, Sire. There are no new deaths, and those that are sick are recovering." informed Gaius.**

"**Good. Strange, I've never heard of an Afanc before."**

"**It's conjured from clay by powerful magic, the type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One that has the power to mirror the spirit of life, I found this at the water source." said Gaius as he showed Uther the cracked egg shell.**

**He continued, "It bears the mark of Nimueh. We must be vigilant, Sire."**

"**Will I never be rid of her?"**

"**Sire." started Gaius.**

"**Leave me!" yelled Uther. Everyone left the room as quickly as possible not wanting to be stuck with the moping king.**

**GAIUS' CHMABERS**

**Merlin and Gaius ate dinner****. "This fish didn't come from the water, did it?" asked Merlin warily.**

"**Well, where else is it going to come from? The water's fine now. That's not your worry. This is the work of a very powerful sorcerer. I only hope you didn't come to her attention."**

Gaius snorted because that was exactly what happened, Merlin came to her attention and she tried to kill him for it.

"**Doubt it. Well no one else seems to appreciate my skills. I just want someone to see me for who I am."**

"**One day, Merlin. One day."**

"**One day what?" asked Merlin.**

"**One day people won't believe what an idiot you were."**

Arthur laughed very loudly at Gaius' comment while Gaius chuckled.

"**Thanks." said Merlin who felt put out once Gaius had to just go and ruin the moment.**

**NIMUEH'S CAVE **

**As they toasted, Nimueh watched them from her stone basin. She sneered at Merlin and declared "Merlin, you will pay for this!"**

Gaius turned to Merlin and said, "I noticed something most of the women you like have dark hair and light eyes and are either cursed or evil. That is something you need to work on."

Gwaine laughed at Merlin's blushing face and yelled, "You just got told!"


	3. The Poisoned Chalice

_The Poisoned Chalice_

**Chapter 3**

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy.**

**His name: Merlin.**

_**NIMUEH'S CAVE**_

"**Wē Gār-Dena in gēar-dagum, þeod-cyninga, þrym gefrunon, hu ða æþelingas ellen fremedon. Syððan ærest wearð feasceaft funden. Ofer hronrade hyran scolde." chanted Nimueh as she dropped the flower petal into a pool of water. She pulled the petal out and put it in a silver goblet. She then said in a very menacing voice, "Merlin."**

"**Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Swilte ar ond calan, drædan morðor, to Camelot he cymþ." she chanted.**

Gwaine elbowed Merlin in the ribs and Merlin took that as a sign to translate what she was saying. "We have heard of the glory of the Spear-Danes, of the kings of the people, in the days of yore, and how those princes did deeds of glory. First he was found helpless. Obedience is owed, over the Camelot Sea, obedience is owed, Merlin."

"Illuminate the darkness, let me see through the rough water; mark the water when pain is increased. Kill the servant and may he become cold, fear the death, to Camelot he comes." he finished.

Merlin translated for them as a feeling of dread washed over him. He could guess what was about to happen next when he saw the chalice and the petal of the Mortaeus flower and Arthur had the same reaction much to the group's confusion except for Gaius who had also tensed remembering what was going to happen in this memory.

* * *

_**THRONE ROOM**_

**Bayard and his men arrived in Camelot and they met Uther and his men in the throne room. Announcing Bayard's arrival Uther declared, "Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people."**

**Uther and Bayard grasped arms and both parties applauded while Nimueh stared at Merlin.**

"Merlin it looks to me like she is going to try kill you." said Gwaine who was obviously a little slow, but smart when he wanted to be.

Merlin laughed and asked sarcastically, "What gave her away? The fact that she was standing there staring at me or was it when she said kill the servant in her spell earlier in the memory?" Gwaine looked embarrassed, Merlin looked smug, and Gaius just looked as disapproving as he always did.

* * *

_**UPPER CORRIDOR**_

**Merlin passed Gaius in the Upper Corridor while carrying a heavy bag and asked in an exasperated tone, "Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?"**

Gaius purposely repeated what he said in the memory. Present Gaius and Past Gaius said together, _**"You're **__a __**servant, **__Merlin__**. It's**__ what__** you **__do__**."**_Merlin looked at Gaius with a disturbed look on his face as did everyone else at the table. Gaius could be really creepy at the most inconvenient times.

"**My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside." complained Merlin.**

Arthur scoffed. "Merlin, do you have to be dramatic all the time? I hardly think that could happen and it didn't seeing as your arms are still the same length as they were in the memory."

"Arthur you know as well as I it is hard to change who you are. I'm naturally dramatic just like you are naturally a prat." said Merlin with a shrug of his shoulders and a look of nonchalance. Arthur looked just about ready to murder Merlin but controlled himself and just watched the projection.

"**It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds…a harder soul. **The knights chuckled because Gaius had obviously made that up.

**Merlin said knowingly, "There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up."**

"**No. I didn't." denied Gaius who was obviously lying. **

**Nimueh interrupted them by faking a fall in front of Merlin dropping all of the laundry she was carrying. She got up and apologized and knowing Merlin he could forgive almost anything said "It's alright."**

**She said, "Excuse me." and Merlin offered to help her. He crouched down to help and caught Nimueh's eye and they both stood up together. Merlin introduced himself and held his hand out for her to shake. She spoke, "Cara. You're Arthur's servant. That must be such an honor."**

Arthur shook his head. "I have to admit she is a good actor because she tricked me too."

Merlin laughed "Yeah because no one can fool the 'Great Arthur Pendragon'."

Arthur raised his hands in defense and tried to explain. "Merlin, you know that's not what I meant."

Merlin looked at Arthur with his eyebrow raised in amusement "Oh, I know exactly what you meant Arthur."

Arthur huffed in frustration and let his shoulders slump and he muttered loud enough for everyone to hear "I give up." The knights' booming laughter rang throughout the room.

"**Oh, yeah, it is. Well, you know someone's got to keep the place running." said Merlin.**

"Yeah right" Gaius laughed.

**She thanked Merlin though he had no idea why until he looked down at the pillow he had picked up for her. "Oh, right. Yeah. Er, no problem."**

"**It was nice meeting you." Merlin then watched her walk away.**

**Gaius rudely interrupted his staring by saying, "Shouldn't you be busy running the place?" He just laughed at Merlin. **Everyone at the table laughed at Merlin when he turned red from embarrassment.

* * *

_**BAYARD'S GUEST ROOM**_

**Nimueh incanted, "Aliese duru rýne."**

Merlin this time saw Gwaine elbow coming towards his ribs, but that didn't do him any good because he still wasn't able to dodge it. "Open uninterrupted the door." Merlin said through the pain of his now bruised ribs.

**The door opened and Nimueh entered and opened a box with two silver goblets inside. She replaced one of them with the identical one that she had enchanted earlier.**

* * *

_**ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS**_

**Merlin set down Arthur's clothes for the feast and reeled back covering his face at the smell. "When the last time these were cleaned?"**

**Arthur answered in a nonchalant tone, "Last year some time, before the Feast of Beltane."**

When Gaius had heard Arthur's response his face scrunched up in disgust he had now understood why Merlin complained about Arthur all the time. Arthur had done some pretty weird things over the years, but this one made it to the top of his list.

"**Did it end in a food fight?"**

"**Don't all feast?"**

"**I wouldn't know. The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me." said Merlin thinking Arthur would be smart enough to know that he had never been to a feast before coming from living on a farm and all.**

"**Not after tonight they won't be."**

"**I'm going to be at the banquet?" asked Merlin with all the wonder he could muster up.**

"**Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Be sure to polish the buttons. Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?"**

Merlin smirked at Arthur and cooed "Awww, Arthur you big softie you were trying to be nice! But when I embarrassed you and made you realize it, you completely disregarded it and gave me that horrible outfit to cover it up." Arthur flushed because it was true.

"**Won't this do?"**

"**No. Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." Arthur held them up for Merlin to see.**

"**You can't be serious." He all but begged.**

Leon shook his head in disappointment, "Arthur how could you be so mean! You and I both know that think looks atrocious and that he didn't have to wear it."

* * *

_**HALL OF CEREMONIES**_

**Bayard signed the treaty in the Hall of Ceremonies and Gwen chuckled at Merlin's feathered hat. "Nice hat." said Gwen.**

The knights snickered at Merlin's hat, but Merlin, Arthur, and Gaius weren't laughing because they knew what was about to happen next.

"**Thanks" Merlin caught Nimueh's eye and took off the hat, but while doing so Gwen noticed his gaze.**

"**She's pretty isn't she? For a handmaiden, I mean."**

"**She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden."**

"**Mmm." hummed Gwen who was more than a little put out.**

**Uther finished signing the treaty and grasped arms with Bayard, the crowd applauded and Gwen left Merlin's side.**

**Bayard said a speech, "People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. Though we remember those who have died, we must not allow anymore join them." A serving girl brought in the box with the goblets. "As a symbol of goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last."**

**Nimueh approached Merlin with fake anxiety in her voice. "Merlin I need to speak to you."**

"**The wounds we received in battle…" continued Bayard in the background.**

Gwaine groaned loudly and rudely in annoyance. "Is he still talking?!"

"**What is it?" he asked.**

"**Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell." she said trying to lure him out of the room. Merlin left with Nimueh and Gaius immediately noticed his absence.**

**Bayard who was still speaking said, "Tonight we toast a new beginning for our people. We look towards the future free from the toils of war."**

Whatever Bayard just said was completely unknown to the rest of the people sitting at the table because Gwaine threw his goblet through the projection due to Bayard's incessant chatter. Gwaine wasn't known as the most patient person in the world. That they could all agree on.

* * *

_**CORRIDOR**_

**Nimueh and Merlin stop walking once they reached the corridor. "It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realized…"**

"**Whoa, slow down. Start from the beginning." said Merlin at her incoherent chatter.**

**Nimueh slowed down and steadily began to tell her lie. "Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in…"**

**Merlin played right into her trap. "What are you trying to say?"**

"**If he knows I said anything, he will kill me."**

"**I would not let that happen to you, I promise. Please tell me what you saw."**

"**Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself."**

"**Cara… Tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet?" he asked desperately.**

"**He believes if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall."**

**Merlin repeated himself "What has he done with the goblet?"**

"**I saw him putting something in it."**

"**What?"**

"**I shouldn't! He'll kill me!**

Lancelot shook his head. "Are you serious?! She lured you all the way out into the corridor only to tell you she couldn't tell you!"

"**Please, tell me! Was it poison?" Nimueh nodded and Merlin ran back to the Hall of Ceremonies while Nimueh watched with a smirk on her face.**

The knights were really sad to see their friend trying to help someone out only to get lied to and almost killed for his efforts. The thing that surprised them even more was his undying loyalty to Arthur. He had not known him for a long time, but was willing to put his life on the line for Arthur's sake. The truth was Merlin didn't deserve the life he was given, he deserved better.

* * *

_**HALL OF CEREMONIES**_

"**And may the difference form our past remain there, to your health, Uther." Everyone stood to toast. Bayard said "Arthur, the Lady Morgana, the people Camelot."**

**Uther added, "And to the fallen warriors on both sides."**

**Everybody starts to drink until Merlin lets out a cry, "Stop! It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" Merlin ran up to Arthur and took his goblet.**

**Uther asked, "What?"**

"**Merlin, what are you doing?" asked a confused prince.**

**Merlin yelled. "Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison."**

"**This is an outrage!" yelled Bayard. Bayard and his men drew their swords and so did the knights of Camelot.**

**Uther told him, "Order your men to put down their swords." As Uther uttered those words Camelot's guards rushed in. "You are outnumbered."**

"**I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" declared Bayard.**

"**On what grounds do you base this accusation?" asked Uther.**

"**I'll handle this." said Arthur confidently. Arthur skirted around the table. "Merlin, you idiot, have we been at the slow gin again?" Arthur grabbed Merlin and took the goblet.**

**Uther said, "Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think it's poisoned now."**

"**He was seen lacing it."**

"**By whom." he asked.**

"**I can't say."**

Lancelot yelled. "We all know Merlin was too good to tell who it really was!"

"**I won't listen to this anymore." said Bayard.**

"**Pass me the goblet." ordered Uther. Arthur handed him the goblet. "If you are telling the truth…"**

**Bayard said solemnly, "I am."**

"**Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Bayard sheathed his sword and reached for the goblet. "No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself." Bayard snorted and Uther turned to Merlin with the goblet. He held it up to Merlin and said, "He'll drink it."**

"**But what if it is poisoned, he'll die!" shouted Arthur.**

"**Then we'll know he was telling the truth." said Uther.**

"**And what if he lives?" asked Bayard.**

"**Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will."**

**Gaius begged, "Uther please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he is saying!"**

"**Then you should've schooled him better."**

**Arthur couldn't stand there and just watched Merlin die. "Merlin, apologize. This is a mistake. I'll drink it."**

"**No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright." Merlin toasted to Bayard and Arthur then drank as Nimueh watched with glee. **Gwaine was furious. "Tell me why no one saw that?!" **Gwen took a few steps forward in her anxiety. "It fine." said Merlin.**

**Uther gladly gave Merlin to Bayard. "He's all yours." Gwen sighed in relief. Merlin suddenly started to choked and put his hands to his throat as he fell to the floor unconscious.**

The knights sighed in relief, but as Merlin started to choke they gained looks of horror on their faces. Gwaine had to touch Merlin's arm to make sure that he was still there and hadn't die.

"**It's poisoned. Guards seize him!" Arthur crouched over Merlin while Nimueh left. Gaius and Gwen crouched over Merlin.**

**Gaius said almost desperately, "Merlin, can you hear me? We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison." Arthur picked Merlin up and Gwen grabbed the goblet.**

* * *

_**GAIUS' CHAMBERS**_

**Lay him on the bed quickly, he's struggling to breath. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel." ordered a panicked Gaius.**

"**Is he going to be alright?" asked Arthur as he laid Merlin on the bed.**

**Gaius completely ignored what he said and yelled, "He's burning up."**

"**You can cure him, can't you Gaius?" Gwen asked.**

Percival saw all the knights hyperventilating. "Calm down. Merlin is still here alive and well so I am sure Gaius found a way to cure him."

"**I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet." Gwen handed him the goblet. "Ah. There's something stuck on the inside."**

"**What is it?" inquired Arthur impatiently.**

"**It looks like a flower petal of some kind." he replied.**

"**His brow is on fire." stated Gwen.**

"**Keep him cool, it'll help control his fever." Gwen tended to Merlin while Gaius pulled out a book. "Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree."**

"**That's not particularly friendly." said Arthur. **It wasn't fun either, I almost got killed." said present Arthur. Then a thought crossed his mind about the glowing blue orb that saved him. He whispered to himself, "It couldn't have been Merlin, he was dying."

**Gaius continued to read about the flower. "A Cockatrice, it guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive."**

"**Sounds like fun." said Arthur.**

"But I'm sure it wasn't." Gaius joked. Arthur gave him a look that clearly said 'That's not funny.'

"**Arthur, it's too dangerous." warned Gaius.**

"**If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?" he asked obviously knowing what was going to happen, but needed Gaius to hear it out loud.**

"**The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die."**

The projection changed and they could see Nimueh riding out of Camelot. Merlin had to admit it was not fun watching getting poisoned and also having Gaius say he will die. It was quite disturbing, but that was only normal.

* * *

_**RED RIBBON CORRIDOR**_

**Arthur walked with Uther down the Red Ribbon Corridor. "What's the point of having people taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?" asked Uther exasperatedly.**

"**I won't fail, no matter what you think." said Arthur with a lot of confidence in his voice.**

**Uther tried his best to talk him down by guilt-tripping him. "Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy."**

"**Oh, because his life is worthless?" asked Arthur who was clearly angry.** Gwaine was no exception he was fuming about selfish kings and how all they care about is an heir to the throne. It was true majority of the kings were just like that, all they cared about was the survival of their kingdoms.

"**No, because it's worth less than yours." said Uther who twisted Arthur's words right back at him.**

**Arthur still wouldn't go down without a fight. "I can save him. Let me take some men."**

"**No."**

"**We'll find the antidote and bring it back."**

**Uther's answer still remained the same, "No."**

"**Why not?!" screamed Arthur.**

"**Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardize the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand." said Uther as if it was the most logical thing that he had ever said in his life.**

"**It's not a fool's errand. Gaius says that if we can get the antidote…" Arthur never did get to finish what he was about to say because Uther abruptly and impolitely interrupted him.**

"**Oh, Gaius says? That's exactly what makes it so." **

Gaius frowned feeling highly offended, "What is he trying to say? Is he trying to say because of my old age I am not in my right mind? Because that's exactly what it sounds like he is saying." Merlin put his hand on Gaius' back trying to calm him down.

"**Please, father. He saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die." pleaded Arthur.**

**Uther said with nonchalance, "Then don't look. This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be King. It's something you're going to have to get used to."**

"**I can't accept that."**

"**You're not going."**

"**You can't stop me."**

"**Damn it, Arthur. That's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight."**

"I bet Uther never guessed having a son just as stubborn as him was going to come back to bite him in the ass later on." Gwaine laughed.

* * *

_**EXT. OUTSIDE - NIGHT**_

**Arthur rode across the drawbridge. "Halt!" yelled one of the guards. Arthur rode past the guards out of Camelot and Nimueh just watched the whole scene play out from her stone basin.**

* * *

_**PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS**_

**Gwen said, "He's getting hotter."**

**Merlin muttered "Him? Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf."**

Merlin was able to avoid Gwaine's oncoming elbow, but fell off of his chair and turned red when he realized they were all staring at him. He quickly got off the floor and conveniently changed the subject. "Gaius why would I say something like that, what do you think it means? Him? The Lord of wonder endowed him with the world's renown."

Arthur at this point believed Merlin lost it and started talking gibberish and so did the rest of the knights, but by the look on Gaius' face they knew it clearly meant something. "Well it seems to me that you are talking about a prophecy, specifically a prophecy about yourself. It seems you have the gift of sight, you can inform us of the original prophecy."

The knights couldn't help but let their mouths hang open. Gaius just said there was a prophecy written about their best friend and that he had a gift -which not all people with magic had by the way- to read and bestow upon them prophecies. There really was something about Merlin, and they just couldn't seem to figure it out. They think they finally found out everything about him only to be surprised by another thing that they had no clue about.

"Gaius, how is that possible? That gift is said to be very rare and not many people have it. Doesn't that take a lot of magical energy to use? If I was dying as you said I was in the memory, how was that possible?"

"Merlin you must stop classifying yourself as a sorcerer because we all know that you are not one. You are a warlock, not of this world, but of the world of magic and being a warlock entails that you are magic. So it is completely possible for you to use powerful magic even when you are unconscious or "dying" seeing as you never die."

"**What language is that?" asked Gwen.**

"**None." said Gaius trying to cover up for Merlin. "The fevers taken hold, none of those words are his own. His pulse is weaker." Gaius found a large circular rash on Merlin's arm.**

"**What is it?"**

"**This can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage."**

"**What does that mean?"**

**Gaius checked his book with his magnifying glass. "It says here that 'once a rash appears, death will follow within two days."**

"**You said he had four days."**

"**Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that 'the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation."**

"**An enchantment, but Bayard's no sorcerer." said Gwen.**

"**No he isn't." agreed Gaius.**

"**Then who did this?" she asked.**

"**It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless…"**

"Unless what?!" they all yelled.

**Gwen asked the same question. "Unless what?"**

"**What happened to that girl?"**

"**Which girl?" she asked trying to remember anything or anyone out of the ordinary.**

"**Just before Merlin burst into the hall one of Bayard's serving girls took him outside."**

"**She had dark hair, very beautiful."**

"**Find her, quickly."**

**Merlin began to mutter again. "Arthur- swa sceal geong - guma gode - gewyrcean."**

"Arthur - So becomes it a youth to quit him well.' I take it that was apart of the prophecy, too." Gaius nodded his head.

**Gwen went to the dungeons and checked in the cells for Cara/Nimueh.**

_**EXT. OUTSIDE - DAY**_

**Arthur rode on his horse through the countryside. Soon he approached a large forest.**

_**PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS**_

"**Let me guess, she wasn't there."**

"**No one has seen her since the banquet. Who is she?"**

"**Not who she claims to be."**

"**But you know, don't you?"**

"**Cara. Though, that's not her name. Not her real name, anyway."**

**Gwen asked again, "Then who is she?"**

"**A powerful sorceress." he replied. **

"More powerful than Merlin?" asked Gwaine, but Gaius didn't answer.

"**Well, we should tell Uther. Maybe he could send riders out after her."**

"**No, she'll be long gone. It's impossible to know where though, oh no."**

"**What?"**

"**She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap."**

**Merlin started talking again. "Arthur. Arthur."**

_**FOREST OF BALOR**_

**Arthur led his horse through the forest. He saw Nimueh, but he didn't know it. "Hello? Are you alright?" The Cockatrice roared behind him. "Stay back." he yelled. Nimueh smiled as Arthur faced the beast. The Cockatrice lunged, Arthur rolled under it as it jumped, then threw his sword killing it. **"I bet she wasn't expecting that. She is a good actor because she could have killed that thing in less than one second flat, yet she stood there acting scared the whole time." said Gaius. **Nimueh grimaced. Arthur looked at her and she got up and backed away in pretend fear.**

"**It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Who did that to you?" asked Arthur as he pointed at her bruises.**

"**My master, I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me."**

"**I won't I'm not going to."**

"**You can take me away from here?"**

"**Not yet. There's something I have to do first." Arthur looked at the cave mouth.**

"**Why have you come to the caves?"**

"**I'm looking for something. It can only be found here."**

"**What is it? I know this place, I could help you."**

"Don't you think that is a little suspicious?" asked Leon.

"**It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare."**

"**The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you." Arthur and Nimueh entered the cave with torches.**

_**PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS**_

**Merlin said, "Arthur, it…it's a trap. It's a trap."**

Arthur looked at Merlin in alarm and Merlin looked surprised himself. "How did you know it was a trap?" Merlin just shrugged his shoulders in confusion and kept watching.

"**His fever's getting worse, isn't it?" asked Gwen.**

"**The poison's setting in." replied Gaius.**

"**Hine on ylde eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume."**

"That to aid him, aged, in after days come warriors willing, should war draw nigh."

Lancelot scoffed. "Okay Merlin, now all you're talking is rubbish. I mean who in their right mind could understand that?"

Merlin laughed. "I think I know somebody who could, but I doubt he would be willing to tell me just for his amusement." As Merlin was speaking an image of the obnoxious dragon that used to live in the cave beneath Camelot came to mind.

**Gaius shushed Merlin and turned to Gwen and asked, "Can you fetch me some more Wolfbane?"**

"**Yes, of course."**

**Turned back to Merlin and said to him, "Merlin, you must fight it."**

Merlin smiled fondly at Gaius and his words of encouragement.

_**THE CAVES OF BALOR**_

"**There they are." said Nimueh as she brought Arthur to the flowers. Unfortunately, the flowers were across a large gap with a narrow ledge and long drop. Arthur couldn't help himself and looked down." **

"**Keep back from the edge. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon."**

**As soon as Arthur was done speaking she started chanting, "Eorðe, lyft, fyr, wæter, hiersumaþ me." The cave began to shake, but she continued. She chanted, "He þæs frore geband, weox under wolcnum, weorþmynde þah. Eorðe ac stanas hiersumaþ me. Íc can stanas tobrytan. Hiersumaþ me!"**

"Earth, air, fire, water, obey me. Therefore the spirit of consolation, he awaited, he became powerful under the flowering tree, acquired glory. Earth and stones obey me. I have the knowledge to break the stones into pieces. Obey me!"

"**What are you doing?!" yelled Arthur in surprise. He dropped his torch as the rock fell out beneath him. He jumped for the opposite ledge and caught it with his hand."**

"**I expected so much more." she said with disappointment in her voice.**

"**Who are you?!"**

"**The last face you'll ever see."**

Percival commented, "I think these magical people find whatever way they can to be dramatic."

**A giant spider showed up. "It seems we have a visitor." Arthur edged away from the spider, drew his sword, and killed the spider all the while dangling from the ledge. "Very good, but he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand."**

"She knows you are not meant to die at her hand, yet she still tries to kill you anyway? She is mental." said Merlin.

"What does she mean I'm not meant to die at her hand? Whose hand, am I supposed to die at?" Merlin just shrugged and looked to Gaius for help. Gaius didn't help him at all. They both knew whose hand Arthur was meant to die at, but they didn't want to say anything. So they just pretended not to know the answer.

**She left with the torch, leaving Arthur dangling from the ledge in the dark. "Who are you?!" he yelled after her.**

_**PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS**_

"**Arthur. It's too dark, too dark. Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme, fromum feohgiftum."**

"With his father's friends by fee and gift, Gaius you never told me I did spells in my sleep."

Gaius cracked him a smile and said, "We all learn something new everyday."

**Gaius saw something glowing underneath the bed and that was when he realized Merlin was chanting a spell. "What are you doing?"**

Arthur's mouth hung open because that was the same light that save him in the cave.

_**THE CAVES OF BALOR**_

**Arthur saw the light in the cave and yelled, "Come on then! What are you waiting for?! Finish me off!"**

The knights were speechless Merlin had saved Arthur's life with magic as he was dying. They now understood why Arthur was reacting the way he did when Merlin first conjured the light. Merlin was shocked as well because Gaius had never told him that this had happened, it was true they all learn something new everyday.

**The light floated above Arthur and he pulled himself onto the ledge. The light moved higher, but Arthur spotted the Mortaeus flower on the wall. "Leave them, Arthur." The spiders screeched and crawled toward Arthur. "Go, save yourself. Follow the light."**

"Merlin the whole point of me risking my life was to save you. Why would I leave the flower behind just to save myself?" Merlin was truly touched by what Arthur said and so were the knights'.

Merlin caught Gwaine rubbing his eyes and Gwaine said to Arthur, "Princess, you sure know how to make a guy feel special." Merlin was touched, but now he was just annoyed. Gwaine ruined the moment.

**Arthur climbed to the flower, grabbed it, and put it in a pouch on his belt. The spiders kept coming as Arthur raced to the top. Merlin urged him on. "Faster, go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb." Arthur made it to the top and the light disappeared from Merlin's hand.**

_**PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS**_

"**He hasn't got much longer. Has Arthur got the flower?"**

"**I don't know. Uther won't allow anyone to see him. Is there nothing we can do to help?"**

"**Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save him."**

"**And we have to find out if Arthur has it. I could sneak into the dungeon."**

"**That would be very dangerous." warned Gaius.**

"**I've got to go. Merlin will die if I don't." she said as Merlin struggled to breathe.**

"**Be careful." said Gaius because he knew if she didn't do this Merlin would surely die.**

**Gwen was back from the dungeons with the Mortaeus flower in her grasp. "How is he?"**

"**Have you got the Mortaeus?"**

"**Here." said Gwen as she handed him the flower.**

"**His breathing is much worse. We have to hurry."**

**Gwen sat down next to Merlin's sickbed as Gaius began to crush the flower leaf, but he suddenly stopped and Gwen noticed the change in his demeanor. "Why have you stopped?"**

"**The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote."**

"**But we can't. It's forbidden, even if we could." she said feeling as if there was no way out of this situation.**

"**I'll try to make it work without it. Oh, I need some fresh water."**

"Gaius don't be too subtle or anything." laughed Leon.

Gaius shrugged. "She didn't seem to notice."

**Gaius handed Gwen a bowl and she ran off to get water. Gaius lifted the bowl he was holding. He says, "Seópan…" Gaius stopped and looked around, nervous to be practicing magic once again. Gaius started the spell again fully intending to finish it. He said, "Seópan ærest wearð feasceaft funden, dreamleas gebad he gewann langsum."**

Gaius then translated for himself. "Boil first the found potion or it would be useless. If not thoroughly cooked, it will be ruined afterwards. Joyless, protracted, he endured, conquered."

**The potion sizzled and foamed for a moment. Gwen ran back into the room and handed Gaius the bowl of water she had retrieved before rushing back to Merlin's side. "Thank you." He poured the potion into a small cup and went to Merlin. He told Gwen to hold Merlin nosed as he poured the potion into Merlin mouth.**

"**Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it."**

"**He's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius?"**

**Gaius put his head to Merlin's chest to check. "His heart has stopped.**

"**He's dead?" asked Gwen not quite believing what she was hearing.**

"**He can't be he can't be. It wasn't his destiny." said Gaius as he stood up.**

"**It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner, if I'd have been quicker." Gwen got up and cried in Gaius's arms.**

"**No, no. It was me. I should've looked after him better. It's my fault." **

"How is that possible? You should be dead." said Arthur who had tears in his eyes at the scene.

Gaius spoke, "I don't know how he lived he just woke up. It was a miracle."

_**(A/N) The memory is being changed here.**_

**They cried into each others arm so they didn't notice Merlin's body started to glow a bright blue. There was a voice talking as he was brought back. It said, "Come to life Merlin. It is not yet your time. So rise up and live, your destiny is to be unrelenting." Merlin's body jerked up on the sickbed and he opened his eyes only to be met with the sight of Gaius kissing Gwen on her head. Once Merlin's eyes he saw the glow of blue it quickly receded and he chose to ignore it because he thought he was just seeing things. He did just come back from the dead.**

"Don't you think that was worthy of mentioning? Some voice speaking to you while you were half dead." said Gaius who was giving Merlin the well deserved eyebrow.

Merlin smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "This entity or as I call it Artis, has helped me whenever I was in a life or death situation. I just wanted it to be left alone." _**(A/N) Thanks to Synck I found out what I should call it.**_

"**That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather." yelled Merlin.**

**Gaius exclaimed, "Merlin. You're alive."**

**Merlin said sarcastically, "No. I'm the ghost come back to haunt you."**

**Gwen grabbed Merlin's face and kissed him. "Sorry, I'm just… I thought you were dead."**

**Merlin said feeling flustered, "Its fine, it's more than fine. Erm…what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine."**

Percival wiggled his eyebrows. "It's more than fine." Merlin blushed at what he had said. But nothing ever really happened between them after they had kissed.

**Arthur joked, "Still alive, then?" **

"**Oh. Yeah, just about. I understand I have you to thank for that."**

"**Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow."**

"**Oh yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early." Arthur turned to leave. "Arthur. Thank you."**

"**You too, get some rest."**

**After Arthur left Gaius said, "Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honor. There aren't many who'd have risk what he did for a servant."**

"**It all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote." praised Merlin.**

Arthur snorted. "I almost got killed and this is how I get thanked for it?"

**Gaius said, "Eat your dinner." He didn't want to tell Merlin he had to use magic to save his life.**

"**I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur."**

"**But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill. Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlin." Gaius didn't know if he was supposed to be proud or worried.**

_**NIMUEH'S CAVE**_

**Nimueh watched Merlin in her stone basin feeling very annoyed.**

**(A/N) Sorry about me not posting for a while! School has just started up again and I have more work than I can handle. This story will be completed, but it will be updated less frequently. If you have any questions please PM me. I will only post the episode that have very important detail that the characters need to know.**


End file.
